Colorful
by TheSickestGirl
Summary: UA "- ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? – Me parecen interesantes – Sígueme" Dos amantes en un viaje que las llevará a encontrarse a sí mismas y descubrir que todo lo que necesitan es amor, rated M sexo, drogas, FABERRY. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Colorful**

**Summary: UA "- ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? – Me parecen interesantes – Sígueme" Dos amantes en un viaje que las llevará a encontrarse a sí mismas y descubrir que todo lo que necesitan es amor, rated M sexo, drogas, FABERRY.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, las canciones que puedan aparecer tampoco me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1: Sígueme.**

Todo tan callado, aunque hubiese música alta puesta, todo se sentía callado, como fuera de sí, en una universo donde nada tenía peso, ni fuerza, sólo iba lenta y pacientemente a un ritmo suave, muchas personas a su alrededor, pero todas a su vez no estaban ahí, sólo había una sola, en su mente, que aparecía a donde quiera que dirigiese la mirada, ese alguien que siempre aparecía empañando cada lugar con su recuerdo, pero sin embargo, esa vez ni esa presencia importaba, dejaba que sus músculos se movieran al ritmo espasmódico de la música.

Se dirijo a la barra, pidió un tequila mientras escaneaba el lugar con la vista, las luces pasaban veloz mente por su mirada y se instalaban en su cabeza, su celular no tenía batería, no se había conectado en días, estaba simplemente aislada de todo, se sentía menos pesada la vida de esa manera, además no creía a nadie capaz de notar su desaparición, salió del local seguida por alguien, una vez afuera se volteó, poniéndose su chaqueta.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Le dijo su amiga de ojos oscuros como su cabello.

- ¿Qué queda por hacer? – Respondió – Volvamos a casa, antes que la realidad nos alcance fuera de ella.

Caminaron a casa, ella y su amiga compartían departamento, nada muy ostentoso, pero se sentían cómodas ahí, era como un pedazo de ellas, su lugar.

- ¿Sabes? Yo iré a dar una pequeña vuelta, nos vemos mañana – Dijo, su amiga asintió y subió a descansar un poco, caminó hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, habían unos columpios y ahí se sentó como muchas noches, prendió su pipa y aspiró de ella, y exhaló el humo, pensó "_De eso se trata la vida ¿No? Emerge rápidamente y lentamente se desvanece, como el humo"_ Su mirada color verde se achinó un poco, con colores rojos dentro de ella, caminó un rato hasta llegar a un local, tenía una buena vibra, se veía un buen sitio, siempre había estado ahí, sólo que ella nunca había entrado.

Se veía como un sitio relajado, se acercó a la barra y pidió una bebida, se veía que era un local donde se presentaban grupos y pasabas un buen rato, estaba concentrada en su bebida cuando un sonido suave, pero sabroso, inspirador, como una especie de Rock N' Roll acústico, su ojos se movieron a donde se supone que estaría la persona que generaba ese sonido y efectivamente ahí estaba, la luz era leve y sólo se veía el destello del clavijero de su Gibson acústica y por la silueta de su sombra, una chica sentada tocándola.

Sí pensaba que la melodía era embriagadora, pues la voz de la chica la hizo ver la verdad, la voz de la chica era todavía más deliciosa al oído, ella quería saber quién es el rostro detrás de esa misteriosa voz y esa música tan _chill_, se acercó más a aquella tarima, miró a su alrededor antes de mirar de nuevo al escenario y veía la reacción de las personas, parecían encantadas, volvió su mirada a su objetivo y la luz ayudó un poco más y pudo divisar ese rostro.

Era hermosa, joven y hermosa y definitivamente tenía mucho talento, se reía mientras cantaba, no había algún rastro de ese egocentrismo que tienen algunas personas cuando saben que tienen talento, su presentación acabó y no pudo ver a donde se había ido esa chica, quería encontrarla, no sabía exactamente para qué, sólo quería encontrarla, pero simplemente esa noche no volvió a aparecer.

Se quedó un rato en ese sitio, convenciéndose de que aún no quería ir a casa y que no era porque quería ver sí veía a la cantante, luego de un rato decidió irse, después de todo, mañana tocaba trabajar, caminó hasta el edificio donde vivía y subió a su departamento, entró silenciosamente y se quedó en el balcón, acostada en una hamaca que tenían ahí, las nubes y las estrellas en el cielo parecían tener formas, un frío que calaba hasta lo huesos, aunque estuviera cubierta de mantas eso calmaba el frío física, pero ese frío que sentía en su alma no podía ser calmado por una sábana, quizás ya ni podía ser calmado.

La hora de despertar llegó y su día comenzó con un desayuno compuesto de cereal y ya, se compraría un café de camino al trabajo. Era una amante de las artes, tenía un trabajo como fotógrafa y en sus tiempos libres se ocupaba de exponer sus obras, ya sean fotografías, pinturas, dibujos, etc. También le encantaba la música y la literatura, era una verdadera fan de las artes, su trabajo era como fotógrafa de modas, aunque cualquiera diría que eso es fotografiar a alguien posando con algo puesto pues no lo era, tiene su toque artístico, como las fotografías de moda de Irving Penn, aunque cualquiera pensara que es una vida bien, pues para ella algo había muerto en su interior, pero no le gustaba lamentarse y sólo seguía, como un sonámbulo, un coma andante, muchas veces ese tipo se sentimientos eran reflejados en sus obras, siento una artista de carácter pesimista.

Le gustaba salir de noche, a buscar emociones, sentir algo en compañía de su amiga Santana, se habían conocido hace mucho tiempo y se convirtieron en amigas y compañeras de aventuras, Santana era DJ, trabajaba por las noches en clubs y fiestas, sus mezclan se caracterizaban siempre por ser un tanto _psicodélicas_ con un carácter excéntrico, después de terminar su trabajo del día siempre iba al sitio donde estuviera su amiga trabajando, le daba igual sí al siguiente día tenía que trabajar, se necesitaba un poco más que una _post-nota_ y un poco de sueño para impedirle tomar sus fotografías.

Ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a _la chica perfecta del bar hippie_, así la había llamado su amiga Santana, ya que Quinn le habló un poco sobre ella y su talento _"—Te gustó la chica ¿No? – Dijo Santana, ella sólo respondió con su rosto inexpresivo de siempre – No, sólo me pareció interesante, no te negaré que me acostaría con ella las veces que sean posibles, pero nada más"_ Esta vez había venido sola, ya que Santana tenía una fiesta en un sitio en que ella jamás encajaría, entendía por qué la latina iba, por dinero, pero ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí con tantos niñatos a costa del dinero de sus padres. Estuvo simplemente tomándose una copa mientras el grupo que estaba tocando terminaba su última canción y descendía del escenario, el silencio se hizo presente y de pronto podía escuchar las conversaciones de otros hacerse más audibles. Se distrajo con quién sabe que cosa y no notó que ya estaba alguien instalado en el escenario, comenzó a sonar su guitarra _"Alright…"_Oyó decir y se unió el bajo al sonido de la guitarra.

_I'm thinking about moving to California. _

_Where it is warmer_

_And all the girls look so damn good, but they're so annoying. _

_And honestly I don't even care I'm so fed up with all the subliminal messages _

_Deep down in my mind_

_I'm ready for something new a new neighbor hood to call my own. _

_I swear I don't have a home anymore _

_So I'll have a good time wasting all my time…_

La cantante en cuestión sintió la mirada penetrante y se fijó en dirección de donde venía y ahí estaba, sonrió y la chica tampoco pudo evitar sonreir.

_I'm thinking about moving to California. _

_To see what happens_

_Where all the grass it grows so green and its barely legal._

_But honestly I don't even care I'll smoke a couple months away with you_

_Cos I ain't got nothing better to do than get high with you. _

Hacía mucho que no sentía ese tipo de sensaciones, pero ver a esa chica que derrochaba tanta pasión, despertó un instinto en ella, quería tenerla aunque sea una noche, el show continuó mientras ella degustaba de sus tragos y se fumaba un cigarrillo con esa mirada expectante admirando lo que se daba en el escenario, se dio cuenta que también había otros músicos acompañándola, nunca lo notó porque su atención siempre fue dirigida hacia la chica, pero efectivamente habían otros con ella.

El show terminó y esta vez se dispuso a no dejarla escapar de su campo visual, sus compañeros desmontaban los instrumentos mientras ella hablaba con el que parecía el encargado de ese lugar, vio a sus acompañantes salir del lugar y montar sus cosas en una furgoneta, ella terminó de hablar con ese hombre y se dirigía a la salida, no la dejaría ir así como así, de hecho no entendí su interés en esa chica pero bueno ya tendría una conversación seria con su sentido común, se paró en la salida hasta que la vio aproximarse.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Le preguntó exhalando de su cigarrillo.

- Eso pensaba – Dijo iba a agregar algo más pero la interrumpió.

- Vengo aquí seguido desde que descubrí que tocas aquí, tienes talento – Puro nota un leve sonrojo en la cara de esa chica _"Adorable" _pensó.

- Gracias, significa mucho… Tengo que ir… - Interrumpió de nuevo.

… ¿No quieres un trago? Ven, vamos – La chica sólo la miro, alzó una ceja y accedió.

Estaban en la barra, hubo un silencio, no incómodo, sólo un silencio, intentaba adivinar que tipo de bebidas tomaría la cantante.

- Oye, dame un whisky ¿Tú qué quieres? – Miró a la otra chica, se lo pensó un rato y luego contestó.

- Un vodka por favor – El chico de la barra le sirvió sus bebidas y ambas tomaron el primer sorbo sintiendo el sabor del alcohol pasar por sus bocas y llegar a su organismo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó la cantante,

- ¿Eso importa? – Respondió.

- Supongo, no creo que me hayas invitado un trago sólo para ver como me lo tomo.

- Está bien, mi nombre es Quinn ¿Y tú? – Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Yo soy Rachel – La morena se percató de esa mirada tan misteriosa que poseía su actual acompañante esa noche, verde puro, algunas leves ojeras que le daban un toque aún más misterioso y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Sexy.

- Rachel eres una genio cuando te subes a un escenario – Quinn no era una persona de hacer mucho cumplidos, pero no era un cumplido, era una realidad.

- Gracias, me gustaría decir lo mismo pero no tengo idea a qué te dedicas – Tenían unas ansias de averiguar, saber los misterios de esa chica cabello teñido en tonos rojizos y rosas.

- Eso no importa.

- ¿Y qué es lo que importa? – Indagó la morena,

- Lo que uno le de importancia, yo no le doy importancia a nada – Dijo la ojiverde.

- Así que… ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes no es así? – La expresión de la morena al hacer esa pregunta es a lo que comúnmente se la llama a el acto de seducir.

- Me parecen interesantes – La tensión que se había creado entre esas dos podía cortarse fácilmente con una tijera, los hilos del destino se habían entrelazado en ese instante.

- Sígueme – Sugirió la morena, Quinn la siguió hasta el baño, ahí la chica sacó algo de su bolso.

- ¿Te gusta el _ácido? _– Quinn sonrió ampliamente y tomó la dosis, ese papel cuadrado y lo introdujo en su boca al mismo tiempo en que la morena introdujo el suyo, las chicas salieron de ahí e incluso del local, caminaron por las calles de la cuidad, sus campos de visión ondulaban, los colores, las luces, los juegos de formas que pasaban frente a sus ojos mientras corrían de la mano, llegaron a la plaza donde Quinn siempre se sentaba, se sentaron ambas sobre la grama húmeda por el clima, se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar besarse con mucha pasión, con todas esas sensaciones corriendo por su cuerpo magnificando las del beso, la necesidad de más contacto, de más placer se hizo presente, se separaron en busca de oxígeno y se miraron a los ojos o bueno, hicieron el intento, la moreno rió mientras Quinn sólo sonrió,.

- Que bueno está esto – Dijo la pelirosa con una voz ronca y suave.

- Yo solo cargo cosas buenas – Me miraron – Ven conmigo – La pelirosa no se negó y la siguió hasta un edificio, no supo exactamente como llegó ahí pero en ese momento nada importaba, entraron y llegaron a un departamento, aparentemente el de Rachel, Quinn paseó su mirada por todo el lugar, se veía bastante esotérico, habían pinturas en las paredes, bastante organizado, incienso, un estilo bastante oriental, destilaba una especie de energía positiva aquel sitio.

- Wow – Dijo mientras giraba sobre sus pies - ¿Eres budista?

- Se podría decir que sí, pero… no soy tan pura para lograr eso – Dijo dando una sonrisa que luego se convirtió en risas.

- Sí, te comprendo… - Hizo una pausa - ¿Así que tenemos una chica impura aquí?

- Al menos mi sangre lo está … - Ambas rieron segundos después - ¿Quieres té?

- ¿Té?

- Sí, para relajarse y ponerse a meditar, no sabes lo bien que siente – Quinn sólo dijo una especie de "ajá" y se sentó a mirar las pinturas en la pared como se distorsionaban y se movían, una de esas pinturas era un monje sentado meditando, Quinn la observó, los colores del fondo se movían y el monje sonrió, Quinn sonrió con el.

- Le agradas – Dijo la morena llegando con tazas de te humeante.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo la pelirosa.

- ¿Ah? – Se miraron unos segundos y estallaron en risas de nuevo, Quinn tomó su taza de té, se quedó unos minutos observando el humo que emanaba de forma tan peculiar la taza de té, sonrió nuevamente y probó el líquido.

- Esto sabe a… No se cómo describirlo, es decir todo en conjunto, el ambiente, el incienso, ácido, té… Falta la música, a mi me gusta el ácido pero jamás lo había probado así – Dijo la pelirosa.

- ¿Quieren poner algo de música? Lo dejo a tu elección – Dijo la morena, la pelirosa se levantó y conectó su iPod, buscó una canción y puso _Zomby – The Forest, _la morena la llamó con un gesto con su mano, se sentaron en el piso, frente a frente, la morena empezó a meditar, la pelirosa simplemente la observaba.

- Inténtalo – Dijo la morena, la pelirosa así lo hizo – Cierra los ojos – Susurró en el oído, Quinn obedeció – Respira hondo, solo relájate - La morena se sentó frente a la pelirosa y comenzó a meditar ella también, el reproductor cambió la canción, ahora sonaba _Skream - Acid People_, ambas abrieron sus ojos y se miraron fijamente, sus mirada dilatadas, sus vistas distorsionadas danzando al ritmo de la música de fondo, se acercaron hasta que sus cuerpos colisionaran y sus labios se unieran en una batalla prolongada de sensaciones, sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de la otra de la misma manera en que sus mentes lo hacían, pero no habían prisa, disfrutaban de la sensación embriagante del roce y del tacto de sus cuerpos, la pelirosa metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de su acompañante, la morena se arqueó cuando una corriente eléctrica atacó su espalda, parecían estar danzando con movimientos suaves ambas en el piso, la pelirosa despojó a la morena de su blusa y ésta hizo lo mismo quedando ambas en sujetador, la pelirosa lentamente fue acostando a la morena en el piso mientras ella se posicionaba sobre ella repartiendo un sin fin de besos por la piel que permanecía expuesta, desde sus labios, morder sus orejas, bajar hacia el cuello, pecho y abdomen, se levantó un poco para observarla y la morena le quitó el sujetador a la pelirosa dejando a relucir esos pechos perfectos que poseía, los miró un momento y se mordió el labio cambiando se posición rápidamente dejando a la pelirosa debajo de ella, mientras la morena se ocupaba del cuerpo que yacía debajo de el suyo, el reproductor reprodujo _Zomby - It was all a dream_, la pelirosa al reconocer la canción pensó que todo podría ser un sueño, se sentía fuera de la realidad, en otra realidad. El remolino de caricias ansiaba más piel, en un par de minutos ambas yacían ya sin esa molesta tela sobrante en sus cuerpos, de ahora en adelante todo tomaría un ritmo más salvaje y pasional, la pelirosa descendió hasta las piernas de la morena, paseó sus manos por sus muslos y su lengua exploró el centro de la morena, para sorpresa de la misma, Quinn tenía un piercing en la lengua, el transversal que va en la punta, continuó con sus movimientos mientras los gemidos de Rachel se fundía con _Designer Drugs - Drop down _que era lo que ahora sonaba, la morena se acercó al oído de la pelirosa susurrando – Hazlo – y se alejó dejando una mordida en la oreja de la pelirosa, procedió a obedecerla e introdujo dos dedos en la cavidad de la morena pero sin detener lo que hacía con su lengua, el ritmo de los gemidos aumentó y la morena no tardó en venirse, cuando el éxtasis la golpeó de manera tan intensa que jamás se había sentido así, duró un rato con los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada mientras pasaba esa sensación tan pura, una vez que abrió los ojos se encontró con la pelirosa encima de ella, recuperándose de su orgamo de propuso a devolverle el favor a la pelirosa dándole un orgasmo tan maravilloso como el que ella acababa de sentir.

**Hola les presento esta nueva historia, es un poco pasada, deben tener la mente abierta para leerla, otra cosa, recomiendo escuchar las canciones mientras leen ayudan al ambiente, espero sus reviews aún no se que pasará, espero me ayuden y comenten para seguir la historia besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :) gracias por sus comentarios, otra cosa sí quieren Brittana en el fic me avisan, hasta ahora no he sabido como incluirlo bien pero lo intentaré :)**

**Colorful**

**Summary: UA "- ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? – Me parecen interesantes – Sígueme" Dos amantes en un viaje que las llevará a encontrarse a sí mismas y descubrir que todo lo que necesitan es amor, rated M sexo, drogas, FABERRY.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, las canciones que puedan aparecer tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Chapter 2: Despertar.**

Abrió los ojos y todo a su alrededor se veía muy confuso, era como ver por el lente fish eye de su cámara, miró a muchos lugares buscando que su mente se aclarara, no recordaba sí había consumido algo más, miró un cuerpo que yacía a su lado, estaban aún en el suelo, desnudas, la lista de reproducción que puso al llegar se habría repetido muchas ya calculaba aunque desconocía que hora era, no sabía exactamente que hacer, sí irse de ahí, que es lo que lógicamente haría normalmente en una situación así de _"sólo sexo, no volverá a pasar, seguro ni volveré a verla"_ Pero por razones que no entendía estaba dudando de lo lógico para ella, suspiró y se percató una vez más del cuerpo desnudo que yacía a su lado, era totalmente sensual su figura femenina, deseaba tener su cámara para captar esa naturalidad y sensualidad tan pura, posó su mirada en la espalda descubierta de la joven, tenía un tatuaje de un mandala que abarcaba gran parte de su espalda superior, era muy grande, la pelirosa lo contorneó con sus dedos y la chica de removió ante el tacto, sintió un deseo indescriptible de volver a tener sexo con Rachel, recordó la experiencia con ella y lo embriagante, eso aumentó su calentura considerablemente, pensó en que tenía que calmarse, se puso de pie y buscó su bolso, sacó un _Rolling Paper_ y una bolsita _ziploc _con _Ak 47, _preparó su tabaco mañanero y procedió a encenderlo, aspiró fuertemente y luego exhaló el humo, se acercó a la ventana y observaba el mundo exterior a esa burbuja de donde se encontraba, se percató de que seguía desnuda, poco le importó, se volteó y se encontró con la mirada de quién fue su amante por la noche anterior.

- Era un plano muy sexy, como para hacer una pintura, o tomar una fotografía, tu figura desnuda de espaldas con un porro en la mano – Dijo la morena, la pelirosa se dio cuenta que tuvo que haberse ido para no encontrarse con esta situación incómoda.

- ¿Quieres? – Dijo despreocupadamente, la morena se levantó, estaba completamente desnuda también, tomó el tabaco en sus manos, dio una calada profunda y luego caminó hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – Dijo elevando la voz desde la cocina. La pelirosa pensó _"a ti"_ pero no iba a decirle eso, de hecho debía irse de ahí antes que las cosas se pusieran complicadas.

- De hecho… Me tengo que ir - Dijo la pelirosa mientras recogía su ropa del piso, la morena volvió a la sala y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la observó unos segundos.

- Déjame adivinar… Piensas que mejor te vas antes de que todo "Se vuelva más complicado" ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Crees que ya me enamoré de ti por una noche de sexo mágico? Debo admitir que eres muy buena y eres jodidamente sensual pero, no es para tanto linda – Dijo la morena y volvió tranquilamente a la cocina dejando a la pelirosa pensando, no sabía si sentirse ofendida o como.

- Está listo el desayuno ¿Quieres té o café? – Preguntó la morena nuevamente, Quinn la observó, esa chica tenía algo que le era muy fascinante, su actitud, su manera de ver las cosas, aunque aún no la conocía mucho, había algo en ella definitivamente, caminó hacia la cocina pensando en que no había nada de malo en si desayunaba y luego se iba, se sentó en la mesa con aún su porro no terminado en su mano, se lo extendió y la morena le dio unas caladas y se sentó, comieron silenciosamente, un silencio que no era incómodo pero estaba lleno de miradas ¿Qué había detrás de esas miradas?

- Es un bonito sitio para vivir – Dijo la pelirosa.

-Pacífico – Dijo la morena - ¿Cómo es el sitio donde vives tu? – Preguntó no muy fingiendo no estar muy interesada, pero la verdad es que quería conocer a esa extraña chica de cabellos rosas.

- Pues… Un sitio común, vivo con mi mejor amiga y la verdad, la pasamos bien – No sabía exactamente el por qué revelaba esa información pero pensó que no había nada de malo en ello.

- Oye y cuando me dijiste que tenía talento ¿Era para acostarte conmigo o de verdad piensas eso? – Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, la chica en frente rió ante su expresión.

- Pues la verdad el primer día que te vi quedé fascinada con tu sonido, lo dije porque lo considero cierto además no creo que te acuestes con todo aquel que te diga que eres buena ¿O sí? Aunque nada de malo tendría – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, esperando un tipo de respuesta por parte de su acompañante.

- Gracias, pero no la verdad no me acuesto con todo aquel que diga que tengo talento, puedes sentirte orgullosa de ser la primera.

- ¿Estás afirmando que lo hiciste porque te dije que tienes talento? – Rieron ambas ante el comentario y luego sus miradas se encontraron.

- Debo irme – Dijo la pelirosa terminando el desayuno – Gracias por todo – Se levantó y fue a la sala a ponerse su ropa.

- Fue un placer, literalmente – Dijo la morena, Quiin rió y agregó.

- Creo que fueron muchos en realidad, bueno nos vemos – Dicho eso salió del departamento con un sensación extraña de felicidad, tomó un taxi y rápidamente llegó a su departamento, quizás una serie de preguntas por parte de su compañera la esperaban, durante todo ese trayecto su mente fue invadida por esa chica y todo lo que pasó en ese lapso de horas, sintió una oleada de calor sacudir su cuerpo al recordar el maravilloso sexo que tuvo con la morena, pero ya debía olvidarse de eso, no volvería a verla a menos de que coincidieran en aquel bar y eso no estaba en sus planes tampoco, había sido una noche y así se quedaría.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y entró a su departamento, se sentía exhausta y se recostó en el sofá.

- Woa, alguien tuvo una noche agitada – Dijo la latina apareciendo y sentándose en el sofá individual en frente de la pelirosa.

- No es para tanto… - Dijo la pelirosa.

- Vamos Q, tienes "Tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida" tatuado en la cara – Quinn rió ante el comentario de su amiga – Dios míos, no me digas que tuviste sexo toda la noche con la chica esa que toca en el bar ese…

- Está bien, sí, pero fue solo algo de una noche ¿Y que tal la tuya? – Preguntó para ver si desviaba el tema.

- Pues nada, trabajar en el club.

- ¿Nada interesante?

- Bueno, me ofrecieron un trabajo, una chica llamada Brittany Pierce quiere que le haga unas pistas, al parecer es bailarina y coreógrafa, son para un show o algo así, parece que me pagarán muy bien y eso me dará publicidad.

- Vaya, me alegro, suena a algo grande – Dijo la pelirosa.

- Además esa Britt es _caliente_ – Dijo con su perfecto y fluido español.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que llegarás a algo con ella? – Decía le pelirosa alzando una ceja.

- Pues, no se sí te has enterado, yo se que eres un poco lenta pero bueno ¿Cómo lo se? Pues fácil, yo soy Santana López, con eso es suficiente – Dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

- Se nota que te gusta – Atacó la pelirosa.

- No he dicho que me gusta – Se defendió la latina.

- Cuando te lo creas tu, vienes y me lo dices y quizás me lo crea yo también, o al menos te de mérito por habértelo creído tu – Dijo riendo.

- Cállate, señorita "Me gusta la chica perfecta del bar pero no lo acepto" – Y dicho eso se fue camino a su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando a su compañera sentada negando con la cabeza,

Era sábado esa mañana y aunque fuese fin de semana, Santana tenía que trabajar en la noche en un evento donde habían varios DJ's invitados y bandas incluso, prometía ser bueno, así que Quinn se animó y le dijo que la acompañaría.

Aunque tratara de evitarlo su mente no paraba de pensar en aquella noche que pasó con esa cantante alternativa, sumergidas en un mundo que nadie fuera de él podría comprender, sólo tenía que ir a esa fiesta con Santana, encontrar otra chica y olvidarse de esa chica.

En otro lado de la ciudad, luego de que la rubia se fuera, la morena se quedó en casa todo el día, en la noche tenía que tocar, pero estaba totalmente desconcentrada pensando en ese torbellino de drogas y el mejor sexo de su vida con la chica más guapa y sexy que había visto en su vida, era una lástima que no iba a volver a verla, al menos, la rubia sabía donde vivía por si un día quería volver por más.

Sacudió su cabeza y evitó esos pensamientos, el timbre sonó y se dio cuenta que seguía desnuda, se puso algo de ropa rápido y fue a ver quién era.

- Hola – Dijo la persona ahí parada, avanzó hacia ella y besó sus labios.

La morena se quedó sorprendida viendo a esa persona, había olvidado completamente su existencia.

- Hola Francis ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo la morena observando a su novia.

- Ayer te llamé para venir luego de tu presentación pero no atendiste nunca y quise venir hoy a ver que pasaba.

- Ah, eso sólo no me llevé el celular y llegué muy cansada – Mintió la morena.

- ¿No me invitarás a pasar? Oye ¿Has estado fumando de nuevo? Llevas los ojos rojos – Dijo la chica rubia.

- Pasa – Se limitó a decir y dar espacio para que su novia entrara.

La chica entró, su nombre era Francis, era la novia de Rachel desde hace un tiempo, se conocieron en el mundo de la música, la rubia es cantante de una banda de pop-punk, Rachel no sabía exactamente por qué estaba con ella, la rubia le molestaba que ella usara drogas, que bebiera, que fumara, le molestaba todo, sin embargo fueron amigas antes de ser novias, como dicen, nadie quiere estar solo, por eso cuando la rubia le confesó sus sentimientos la morena aceptó, sin embargo, Rachel le propuso tener una relación abierta y le costó un poco pero la rubia aceptó.

- Mira este sitio… Apesta a Cannabis – Dijo firme la rubia.

- Ahora no ¿Vale? Si viniste a eso ahí tienes la puerta, no me perturbes mis buenas vibras que tengo para esta noche – Dijo calmada la morena, la rubia frunció el seño un poco molesta por su actitud. Caminó por el sitio y se sentó en el sofá y le llamó la atención un iPod que yacía allí, lo tomó para poner algo de música suponiendo que era el de Rachel pero observó que atrás tenía un nombre grabado.

- Oye ¿Quién es Quinn Fabray? – Dijo mirando a su novia.

- Dame eso, debió habérselo dejado acá – Tomó el iPod y lo guardó.

- ¿Acá? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién es ella? – Su cabeza se llenó de dudas.

- Una amiga que estaba con los chicos, ayer cuando me dejaron subieron a tomar algo y pusimos algo de música – Se excusó la morena, no sabía por qué estaba mintiendo, se supone que tenían una relación abierta, pero ella sabía que Francis le quería mucho y sí aceptó eso fue para no perderla, y ella también la quería, sólo que no era una chica de relaciones, cuando adoptaba el término "novia oficial" empezaba a sentirse presa y terminaba arruinando todo. Si tan sólo pudiera volver a ver Quinn, ya tendría una excusa para acercarse sin parecer acosadora o desesperada por más, pero eso era poco probable, pensó ella.

La noche cayó y Quinn y Santana salían a la fiesta, Quinn llevaba mucho rato revolviendo su bolso y su cuarto sin éxito.

- ¿Qué buscas? ¿_MDNA?_ – Preguntó Santana - Luces desesperada – Rió.

- Idiota, joder que he perdido mi iPod – Dejó ya de buscar al ver su amiga lista – Lo buscaré mañana, ahora vámonos.

Su mente viajó a esa noche, pudo haberlo dejado olvidado en casa de Rachel, ahora tenía una excusa para ir a su casa pero… ¿Por qué buscar excusas? ¿Acaso…?

- Oye, estás demasiado callada – Dijo la latina - ¿Pensando en alguien?

- No, pero tu sí que tienes en quién pensar ¿No? – Dijo levantando su ceja.

- Quizás alguien tenga una _after party_ con la señorita Pierce esta noche – Dijo sonriendo, Quinn hacía mucho que no veía sonreír a su amiga así, al parecer su amiga había encontrado el amor, para Quinn el amor era horrible, pero deseaba que su amiga fuese feliz y sí con esa bailarina lo sería, ella la apoyaría.

- Vaya, ni con la mejor nota te había visto sonreír así – Dijo la pelirosa.

- Exageras Fabray, además tenías que haber visto tu cara cuando llegaste de tener sexo con "_La misteriosa chica del bar"_ – Dijo la latina.

- Supéralo ya ¿Quieres?

- Como digas – Dijo la latina sonriendo, llegaron al sitio de la fiesta, era al aire libre, estaba el escenario y grandes altavoces, Santana empezó a sacar su equipo de la camioneta con ayuda de los trabajadores de la fiesta para llevarlos al backstage y esperaba su turno para salir a darlo todo, Quinn la ayudó y minutos después llegó otra furgoneta, salieron dos chicos, uno rubio y otro morocho, cargaron instrumentos al backstage, luego salió una morena con una guitarra en su forro colgada a su espalda, la miró y recordó como se veía sin toda esa ropa, un calor le recorrió el cuerpo y llegó hasta su sexo, no se percató de que Santana la estaba llamando.

- ¡QUINN! ¿Estás dopada ya acaso? – Dijo la latina, Quinn dirigió su mirada a ella y sonrió.

- No, venga, que te ayudo – Ayudó a su amiga con el resto de las cosas y volvió su mirada al lugar donde estaba la morena, pero se sorprendió al verla con una rubia, que la abrazaba por detrás y le besaba el cuello, oleada tras oleada de sentimientos recorrieron su cuerpo ante esa escena, Quinn los identificó como celos, ella no podía estar sintiendo celos, decidió quedarse con su amiga y evitar contacto visual con la morena, aunque fuese poco posible lo intentó.

La morena había notado que había estado siendo observada, sobretodo cuando una chica gritó "¡QUINN!" se percató de que aquella rubia estaba en el mismo sitio que ella, acompañada de una latina que al parecer tocaría en la fiesta ¿Sería su novia? Pensaba ella, sentía una gran necesidad de saberlo y no sabía por qué, bueno quizás sí lo sabía.

Santana ya estaba haciendo debut en el escenario, el lugar estaba lleno ya de jóvenes que estaban presentes pero en otros mundos, viajando al ritmo del hardtechno, Quinn seguía sobria por sorpresa, miraba a todos lados buscando a la morena con la mirada, pensó que ya era hora de olvidar el asunto y sacó su bolso, y como había dicho Santana, sacó una píldora de MDNA, la deshizo y aspiró el polvo, por la nariz llegaba más rápido el efecto, tomó su trago y le puso algo del polvo y lo bebió de un sorbo, era hora de liberarse.

Se paró y se sintió tan activa, tan ligera, tan acelerada, tan salvaje, tan sensual, se movió por el lugar al ritmo de la música, _descargando la nota_, se halló luego dentro de un círculos de personas bailando y su cuerpo colisionó con otro.

La morena se excuso con su novia de que iba al baño, fue sacó de su bolso un espejo y una bolsita con un polvo blanco, vació un poco en el espejo, un par de líneas _"snifffff" _se escuchó, luego tomando el pequeño pitillo por su otra fosa nasal _"sniffff"_ lamió el polvo sobrante en el espejo, se miró un poco, todo perfecto y salió de ahí, había perdido de vista a su novia así que decidió meterse a bailar. Su novia había estado buscándola cuando la vio, estaba bailando y chocó con una pelirosa, se miraron y empezaron a bailar juntas, Francis se quedó observando con una corriente celos emergiendo en su interior.

La morena se acercó al oído de la pelirosa y tuvo que gritar porque la música tan alta no dejaba escuchar – Hola Quinn – Dijo a lo que la pelirosa respondió – Hola Rachel, luces sexy.

- Gracias – Dijo la morena y le mordió el lóbulo a la pelirosa, eso encendió aún más a la pelirosa y empezaron a bailar de manera más sensual, más pegada. Se dejaban llevar por la corriente de sonidos que fluía por sus oídos y se instalaban en sus cerebros flotantes por las drogas.

- Creo que tu chica nos mira – Dijo la pelirosa a la morena.

- No es mi chica – Dijo la morena sin separarse de la danza que sus cuerpos ofrecían.

- Pero te he visto meterle la lengua hasta la tráquea – Dijo la pelirosa, se percató que eso sonaba un poco a celos, quizás un poco demasiado, la morena rió fuertemente.

- Vaya, no sabía que las chicas como tu sentían celos – La pelirosa rió aunque sabía que la morena tenía razón, ella era demasiado orgullosa para admitir algo así, más por una chica con la que sólo estuvo una noche.

- A ver, bájale un poco a tus delirios de grandeza, la pasamos bien y me gustaría repetirlo para serte honesta, pero no pienso en casarme contigo morenita – Dijo muy cerca de su oreja y pasó su lengua por la superficie de la misma, la morena suspiró con fuerza tratando de disimular el gemido que trataba de escapar.

- Bueno a juzgar por esto, creo que no es tu novia, pero sí las miradas mataran, tendrías que llevar flores a mi tumba – Dijo la pelirosa, la morena miró hacia donde estaba Francis y pudo notar decepción en sus ojos.

- Tenemos una relación abierta – Soltó la morena.

- Para ella no es tan abierta.

- No es tu asunto tampoco, limítate a lo que dijiste antes.

- Vaya, la morena tiene garras ¿Te parece si las usar mejor en mi espalda? – Dicho eso de parte de la pelirosa, la morena no pudo contenerse más y atacó sus labios. La música se detuvo, Santana había culminado su repertorio y con ayuda desmontaba su equipo, una voz se escuchó en todo el sitio.

"_Ahora dentro de poco, la banda Mandala, liderada por Rachel Berry"_

- Creo que es mi turno – Dijo separándose de sus labios – Nos vemos luego, en el backstage, otra cosa, tengo algo para ti, así que estate atenta.

- ¿Qué es? – Indagó la pelirosa.

- Lo sabrás en su momento – Dicho eso se alejó, sus compañeros la llamaban.

**Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, me alegro que les guste la historia, pronto sabremos más del pasado de las chicas y de la amistad Quinntana, con respecto a Francis, no causará muchos problemas, luego entenderán por qué existe su personaje, bueno pronto volveré con el próximo capítulo, creo que olvidé decirles, la canción que canta Rachel en el capítulo anterior era Subliminal Messages de Never Shout Never, y esa banda es el estilo de música que veo en Rachel es su personaje, sin más que decirle, bye espero sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola en este conoceremos un poco más a nuestras chicas, otra cosa que me han dicho es que sí continuaré con mis historias, pues tengo pensado continuar con "Te amo, más que a la música" pero he estado con un bloqueo que no me deja continuar, escribo capítulos y no me gustan, se me ocurrió esta historia y decidí escribir sin parar aprovechando esa luz, como les dije TAMQALM la voy a continuar tengan paciencia :D por ahora disfruten leyendo esta a los que les guste, trataré de actualizar TAMQALM pronto.**

**Colorful**

**Summary: UA "- ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? – Me parecen interesantes – Sígueme" Dos amantes en un viaje que las llevará a encontrarse a sí mismas y descubrir que todo lo que necesitan es amor, rated M sexo, drogas, FABERRY.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, las canciones que puedan aparecer tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Chapter 3: The Booze and the Drugs.**

La latina salió luego de acomodar sus cosas, había visto la interacción de su amiga con la chica morena, en seguida supo que era la misma de la que Quinn venía hablando, pero prefirió hacerse la que no sabe sólo para ver qué le decía su amiga.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – Preguntó la latina – Ya metí mis cosas en la camioneta.

- Ehm… No, quedémonos un poco más – Dijo la pelirosa, la latina sonrió.

- ¿Hay algo más interesante que hacer acá? – Preguntó la latina indagando en la mente de la pelirosa.

- Pues… ¿Qué hay de Brittany? ¿No iba a venir? – Se escapó la pelirosa.

- Claro que vino, debe estarme buscando, así que la encuentro y nos vamos – Dijo la latina, sus planes no eran irse, sólo quería ver que le decía la pelirosa.

- Quiero ver a esa banda – Soltó finalmente la pelirosa, la latina sonrió triunfante, decidió no presionar más a su amiga, se les unió una rubia de ojos azules y mirada de ángel.

- Te estuve buscando – Dijo a Santana – Hola, tu debes ser Quinn.

- Y tu debes ser Brittany, Santana habla mucho de ti – Se vengó la pelirosa, veía como la cara de su amiga se encendía en rojo del sonrojo.

- Vamos a tomar algo, disfruta de tu serenata – Dijo la latina, la pelirosa se quedó descolocada, su amiga ya sabía por qué quería quedarse, estuvo jugando con ella, sacudió la cabeza, ya le aclararía las cosas a su amiga, ahora una morena se posicionaba en frente del micrófono, con su guitarra, un chico morocho con un bajo, y un rubio en la batería, la morena fijó su mirada en una cabellera rosada que se acercaba más al escenario.

- _Espero que la estén pasando bien, nosotros Mandala _– Luego de esa corta presentación se dirigió a sus compañeros y les indicó la canción que tocarían –_ Esta canción fue escrita alusivamente a un día alucinante que tuve con una chica. _La morena parecía completamente olvidado que su novia estaba allí, pero igual su novia tampoco tenía por qué reclamarle, después de todo así era Rachel, dispersa. Empezaron a sonar los acordes y su voz se unió a ellos.

_Yeah, babe, I wanna take you home_

_On a night like this you shouldn't sleep alone_

En seguida la pelirosa supo que esa canción iba acerca de ella.

_The stars are all melting_

_& your teeth are on fire_

_& the guys at the bar are all liars_

_Yeah, baby, your hair's a mess_

La pelirosa sonrió ante esa línea, su cabello era un desastre, sintió la mirada de Santana encima de ella _"joder, ahora quién la aguantará"_

_& your feet are all dirty but I feel blessed_

_The world is expanding_

_As the universe shrinks_

_& neither of us knows what the other one thinks_

_This is the planet where our people stuck their flags_

_We're all fucked up on the booze & the drugs_

_How long you gonna be in the bathroom baby?_

_We're all fucked up on the booze & the drugs_

_How long you gonna be in the bathroom baby?_

Los acordes empezaron a ir más rápido.

_Yeah, darling, wanna take you home_

_On a night like this don't wanna be alone_

_The bars are all closing_

_Your hair is on fire_

_Neither of us is gonna get any higher_

La pelirosa recordó esas palabras que la sorprendieron y que jamás olvidaría "- ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? – Me parecen interesantes – Sígueme"

_Yeah, baby, you tore your dress_

_Your teeth are all dirty but I'm obsessed_

_The world is expanding_

_As the universe shrinks_

_Sure we got time for a couple of drinks_

La pelirosa se encontró a si misma sonriendo de oreja a oreja moviéndose al ritmo más rápido de la música, el resto de la gente enloquecía con el sonido de la banda, eran muy buenos, pensó la pelirosa.

La banda siguió tocando hasta que su show llegó a su fin, desmontaron sus cosas y ella y los chicos estaban tomando algo, se sentía observada por Quinn pero sabía que no iba a acercarse aunque moría por eso, y mejor era así, ahora tenía otros problemas que resolver, venía una rubia furiosa acercándose y sus compañeros Sam y Blaine rieron.

- Huele a problemas – Dijo el rubio – Nos vemos al rato Rach.

- Grandioso, que buenos amigos, déjenme morir – Dijo con sarcasmo, ellos rieron y se fueron, la morena suspiró hondo y actuó como si nada. La rubia se detuvo a su lado, se notaba que había bebido bastante pero estaba estable.

- Entonces _The Booze and the Drugs, _muy buena a decir verdad – Dijo tratando de ocultar los celos, ella no era tonta.

- Sí, lo sé, me gusta – Dijo despreocupada la morena.

- Así como a la pelirosa ¿No? – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Ah, no, ella no significa nada para mi – Dijo la morena, sin saber sí eso era muy cierto o no.

- Pero no tenías que abandonarme toda la noche, vine contigo Rachel, estuve sola por tanto tiempo – Dijo claramente molesta.

- Vale, tienes razón, lo siento, fue una falta de respeto – Dijo Rachel de manera sincera, fue muy ruda con ella, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, eso siempre funcionaba. A lo lejos la pelirosa observaba, no podía negar que le molestaba esa chica, quería a Rachel para ella sola, pero no quería involucrarse, eso no… ¿O sí?

Santana había desaparecido al igual que su chica, lo más probable es que estuvieran teniendo sexo por ahí, en los camerinos en el backstage, y ella nuevamente se encontraba sola. Fue a la barra y se pidió una bebida, deseaba un porro realmente en esos instante, algo para relajarse, quizás una _purple drank_.

Se sentía incómoda, fuera de sí, molesta, decidió levantarse e irse a bailar, con suerte encontraría un chica que le hiciera olvidar esa morena que estaba allá con su noviecita. Empezó a bailar libremente por el lugar, y Rachel no podía dejar de observarla y su novia le hablaba pero no escuchaba.

- ¿Disfrutas de la vista? – Rachel reaccionó. – Vaya, seguro que anda bien colgada en drogas.

- Eso no lo sabes – Defendió Rachel – Además sólo estoy mirando porque me apetece bailar – Rachel vio como una chica empezaba a bailar muy cerca de Quinn, tomó a su novia y se fueron a bailar cerca de Quinn y la chica con la que bailaba, Quinn sonrió al ver la escena que se había formado, tan surrealista pero real, algo como un realismo mágico, parecía una batalla por ver quién era más atrevida con su respectivo acompañante. Por su parte Francis sabía lo que estaba pasando, Rachel se estaba enamorando de esa chica pelirosa, pero no lo quería admitir, se sentía usada, Rachel siempre había sido su amiga y fue ella quién se enamoró de la morena, aceptó la situación de relación abierta porque no quería perderla, Rachel era una persona libre, como el viento, con mucho amor que dar pero sin nadie a quién ofrecer porque se negaba a hacerlo, tan dispersa y sin dejarse amarrar, sus sueños eran viajar por el mundo haciendo música, en sus planes no incluían una vida de pareja, sabía que Rachel la quería, ella era su zona de confort, como para no estar sola y tener a alguien que apreciaba a su lado, pero sin evitar ser ella y sus encuentros fugaces, al menos fue sincera con ella, y para Francis ser la zona de confort de Rachel era mejor que nada, pero ahora Rachel corría peligro de enamorarse y eso significaría perderla.

Rachel lentamente se acercó a Quinn, sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mano de la pelirosa, tomó la mano de su novia y se fueron de la pista, tal vez del lugar porque Quinn no volvió a verla en toda la noche, al ver lo que había en su mano, era su iPod y un número telefónico, la pelirosa se sorprendió al ver eso, pero se sentía contenta, esa "novia" no era un obstáculo para ella, ahora ¿Un obstáculo para que? ¿Qué quería y a donde quería llegar Quinn?

Fácilmente pudo haberse llevado esa chica con la que bailaba a la cama pero no tuvo ánimos, se fue al backstage a buscar a Santana, se acercó a varios de los camerinos, cuando a pesar de la música escuchó unos ruidos provenir de uno de ellos, _Santi Santi se divierte con Brit Brit, mejor no molestar_, escribió en un papel _"Me fui a casa, disfruta tu noche. Q" _Lo metió bajo la puerta y salió del lugar, caminó unos manzanas a pie mientras se decidía en tomar un taxi, eventualmente tenía que hacerlo pero quería caminar bajo la luz de la luna, mientras más caminaba el ruidos de los bajos de la fiesta eran menos perceptibles, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo prendió, generalmente cuando hacía era porque necesitaba pensar y sí su mente daba vueltas mientras sostenía un papel en sus manos, el número de Rachel Berry, ahora ya sabía incluso su apellido, donde vivía y tenía su número, podría llegarle cuando quisiera pero ¿Qué significaría eso? Recordó que cada vez que se encariñaba con alguien, el destino se lo arrebataba, la única que se quedó fue Santana, sus padres la rechazaron por querer ser artista, cuando por fin aceptaron eso y decidieron apoyarla y ayudarle a pagar sus estudios, les confesó ser gay y el destino volvió a quitárselos, una vez sintió amor y su chica la engañó con un hombre y quedó embarazada y se casaron, cuando sus padres aceptaron que ella fuese gay y la buscaron, poco después la vida se los volvió a quitar porque murieron en un accidente de transito, la vida fue muy egoísta con ella y entonces ella decidió ser egoísta con todos, excepto Santana, Santana siempre fue su apoyo, la vida de la latina tampoco había sido muy distinta a la suya, ella era huérfana y fue adoptada por una familia cuando era niña, al final terminaron siendo malos padres, un hombre con problemas de adicción que golpeaba a su esposa, ella huyó al enterarse que era adoptada, no quería vivir más allí, ha estado tratando de encontrar a sus padres desde entonces sin éxito, trabajando y pagándose sus cosas, poco a poco fue surgiendo como DJ, ambas se conocieron allí, en la calle, en el mundo real, donde las cosas no eran tan lindas como pensaban, donde lo más cercano a un sentimiento de felicidad era artificial y se vendía en las calles, pero sin embargo ellas no eran adictas, lo hacían para _divertirse, sentir algo._

Llegó a su hogar, si quisiera podría invertir en uno más ostentoso, pero así no era ella, ni Santana, cuando uno no lo tiene todo en la vida como los demás aprende a apreciar lo poco que tiene, esa había sido la guarida de ambas desde los tiempos difíciles, con tiempo la fueron remodelando y hacerla un mejor, más suyo, ese su sitio, no necesitaban más, se sentían bien allí y también pensar en mudarse les dejaba un poco de nostalgia, definitivamente ese era su lugar en el mundo.

Por otro lado la morena se fue, decidida a volver a la normalidad, en permanecer en su zona de confort llamada Francis, esa pelirosa la estaba llevando a mares placenteros y con dejos amorosos que ella no quería, era hora de huir, Rachel se encontró en la contradicción más grande de su vida ¿Sí realmente quería huir por qué había dejado su número? _Fue una estupidez, _se reprochó, de igual forma pensaba que la pelirosa no la llamaría, aunque pudo notar celos de su parte, quizás la pelirosa estaba sintiendo lo mismo _ojalá sea sensata, y huya también_.

Pasó la noche teniendo sexo con Francis, pero en su cabeza tenía a otra persona y para realmente encender la situación, en un punto del acto sexual imaginó que era la pelirosa la que estaba sobre ella, haciéndola suya otra vez, confiaba en que al siguiente día todo estaría como antes, al final ella y Francis tenían la misma vida, en la música y Quinn… Ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaba, o algo sobre ella, aunque mirando a sus ojos podían saberse muchas cosas, como un peso que carga sobre sus hombre, una vida difícil quizás, eso le daba curiosidad, quería saber más sobre aquella chica dañada.

La vida de Rachel no había sido tan mala, conservaba a sus dos padres, ellos siempre la quisieron mucho y ella lo agradecía pero ella deseaba ser independiente, siempre fue un alma libre como el viento, con sus propias convicciones, ellos deseaban verla algún día casada con una buena mujer pero sabían que eso era muy difícil, ella no se dejaba atar por nada, venían de un pueblo pequeño es Ohio, ella siempre había tenido aspiraciones de irse de allí con su música, con sus amigos Sam y Blaine, tenían esa banda desde que eran tan chicos, a ella le gustaban las drogas por fines recreativos y espirituales, desde que descubrió el ácido su mente se volvió más abierta, le gusta mucho meditar, siempre ha querido viajar por todo el mundo, expandir más sus horizontes, ella era capaz de sentir amor, pero no de involucrarse con una persona, atarse, ella sentía amor por la naturaleza, era vegana, por sí misma, por quienes apreciaba.

A veces pensaba en cortar con Francis, a veces sentía que no le daba lo que ella quería aunque la rubia la aceptaba como era, sin embargo sabía que sufría en silencio con sus aventuras, pero después de pensarlo se estaban a gusto juntas, algún día la rubia se dará cuenta que ser libre es lo mejor.

Santana llegó a casa, Quinn estaba como siempre en la pequeña hamaca del balcón, escuchó abrirse la puerta y unas risas, había llegado con Britt, se hizo la dormida y dejó que ellas se dirigieran a la habitación de la latina.

- Está dormida, le gusta quedase ahí, mejor será no hacer mucho ruido – Dijo la latina en casi un susurro.

- Pero sí eres tu la que grita - Respondió la bailarina, Quinn luchó para reprimir su risa.

- Vamos, hazme gritar ahora – Dijo llevándola a la habitación _que romántico,_ pensó Quinn, aunque no lo pareciera, sí lo era, parecían dos adolecentes enamoradas cuidando no despertar a sus padres con sus ruidos en la cama, pero ellas no se daban cuenta, se sintió con ganas de pintar. Se dirigió a su estudio, encendió las luces y colocó su caballete con un lienzo en blanco, tomó sus óleos y comenzó a bocetear, luego empezó a darle forma, volumen y sombras al diseño en cuestión, se les pasaron las horas y no se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido, ella seguía consternada pintando, Santana no solía interrumpir cuando Quinn se encerraba en su estudio, sabía que estaba creando algo, pero por la noche se había levantado a buscar un vaso de agua y notó que la luz del estudio estaba encendida y la pelirosa ya no estaba en su hamaca, ahora eran ya las 7am y la pelirosa seguía encerrada.

La pelirosa escuchó unos ruidos en la puerta y una voz que llamaba su nombre.

- Quinn ¿Estás ahí? Haré el desayuno te aviso cuando esté listo y debes descansar – Dijo la latina, era domingo así que nadie tenía que trabajar y con el ritmo de vida que llevaban ambas tenían el sueño un poco desregulado. La latina no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Unos 15min después la latina volvió a llamar a la puerta.

- Q, se te enfría el desayuno - La latina llegó a pensar que se quedó dormida ahí dentro así que al cabo de otros 15min decidió entrar, se encontró a la pelirosa parada unos metros frente a su nuevo lienzo, en el cual se veía plasmada una figura antropomorfa, claramente femenina, piel morena y cabellos igual, desnuda sentada en forma de meditación, un cenicero a su lado y un destello de humo saliendo del mismo, detrás el fondo presentaba colores con tendencias al expresionismo.

- Wow… - Fue lo único que pudo decir la latina, Brittany entró con ella a ver que sucedía y se encontró con la imagen.

- Vaya, tienes mucho talento – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules, Quinn seguía sin decir nada, era como si se había quedado petrificada viendo lo que acababa de crear, con una expresión de análisis.

- Es como si transmitiera una paz, pero algo turbia, artificial, forzada, una búsqueda – Dijo la latina, en eso Quinn reaccionó y sonrió a las chicas allí presentes, Brittany se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina dejándolas solas.

- Creo que alguien tiene a una nueva musa – Dijo la latina, la pelirosa le dedicó una mirada con el ceño fruncido – Vamos Q, puedes sincerarte conmigo – La pelirosa dio un largo suspiro.

- Vale, la del cuadro está inspirada en ella, el día que fui a su casa nos pusimos a meditar y tomamos té y esas cosas, me sentí en un ambiente muy pacífico y abrumador para mi, quise plasmar ese sentimiento.

- Muéstrale el cuadro – Dijo la latina.

- ¿Y eso como para qué? Esto es algo personal – Dijo la pelirosa.

- Porque quieres volver a verla – Dicho eso fue a alcanzar a su chica en la cocina, no sin antes decir – Y caliéntate el desayuno, ya se te debe haber enfriado.

Quinn no supo que decir, se quedó callada, quizás sí, quizás se moría de ganas por verla otra vez, pero aún no estaba lista para admitir algo tan simple como eso, sabía que no era un simple deseo sexual, porque ya no pensaba en eso, pensaba en la paz que le trajo pasar tiempo con ella y la calidez que sintió al despertar al día siguiente a su lado. _Habían más que químicos en esas sensaciones._

**Bueno espero el asunto de las drogas no sea un problema y no los espante y dejen la historia jakjdkajaja, durará eso sí, pero pronto ambas se darán cuenta que todo lo que necesitan es amor, hubo un poco más de Brittana, a Santana le costará bastante menos dejarse llevar por el amor, la canción que canta Rachel es de una banda llamada The Broken Famili Band, pero la utilicé como sí fuese de ella porque encaja :3 siento había otras cosas que quería decirles y las olvidé kajdaksjkdj bueno hasta el próximo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola me tardé un poco en actualizar por la siguiente razón: Me fui a luchar por mi país en las calles y no tengo cabeza para esto, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar o sí vuelva si quiera, he tenido suerte estos días pero algunos no, y no me rendiré, ya basta. Se que no tiene nada que ver pero era necesaria la explicación.**

**Ahora sin más, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, recuentro FABERRY inminente, a pesar de todo lo que pasa en Venezuela disfruté escribiendo este capítulo aunque me fue difícil.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, me animan a seguir t.t 3**

Colorful

Summary: UA "- ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? – Me parecen interesantes – Sígueme" Dos amantes en un viaje que las llevará a encontrarse a sí mismas y descubrir que todo lo que necesitan es amor, rated M sexo, drogas, FABERRY.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, las canciones que puedan aparecer tampoco me pertenecen.

Chapter 4: El mundo que se forma cuando nos juntamos.

Quinn no solía usar las redes sociales que no fuese para promover su arte, no tenía muchos amigos como para usarlas para otras cosas, pensaba en sí colgar una foto de su nuevo cuadro en su página de Facebook, como con otras de sus obras, su página tenía muchos likes y un correo electrónico de contacto, había conseguido exposiciones gracias al internet, también contactos para servicios fotográficos y a veces colgaba sus trabajos, los que les eran permitidos, como fotógrafa de modas, Santana terminó convenciendo a la joven artista de colgar su más reciente obra pero, no había pensado en una cosa ¿Qué nombre iba a ponerle?

Luego de pensar un rato tomó dos fotografías, una del cuadro solo y otra ella sentada al lado de su obra, ya firmada, le puso como nombre "_La dama flotante"_ y finalmente la puso en internet. Listo eso, quedaba un cabo suelto sin resolver en su cabeza, había guardado el número de Rachel es sus contactos en su celular, llevaba rato intercalando la mirada en su reciente obra y la pantalla de su celular, pensaba mandarle un mensaje citándola en algún sitio, sin decir que era ella, aunque quizás fuese algo obvio, sólo para ver sí la morena asistía a su encuentro.

¿En qué estaba pensado? Quinn Fabray no era una mujer de ocultarse, algo estaba cambiando en su interior desde que conoció a esa chica de cabellos oscuros, piel morena y degradado en las puntas, no había mejor café por las mañanas que el de sus ojos al despertar, se sintió confusa ante tal pensamiento, sonaba demasiado romántico para ser ella, apartó su teléfono celular de sus manos y caminó en busca de contacto social con su amiga Santana y su chica, para distraerse un tanto.

Las fotos del toque de _Mandala_ aquel día en la fiesta habían llegado a Rachel, se dispuso a colgarlas en la página de Facebook de la banda que cada vez crecía más, ya eran bastante conocidos, una vez terminada esa tarea miró al buscador, se sintió tentada a teclear el nombre de Quinn Fabray, _sólo es curiosidad, vamos, saber un poco sobre ella ¿No tiene nada de malo no?_ No estaba muy convencida de eso, tecleó el nombre de Quinn Fabray pero aún no apretaba al botón de _buscar_, sus amigos estaban en la habitación, tocando un poco, a ver que salía.

- ¿Subiste las fotos Rach? – Preguntó Blaine, la morena se sobresaltó un poco – Ahm, sí sí, todo listo.

- Bueno, busca tu guitarra, creo que tenemos algo aquí, falta darle tu toque – Dijo Sam.

- Denme unos segundos – Dijo la morena, Blaine la miró curioso - ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el morocho.

- Nada… Indagando en la red – Dijo la morena tratando de desviar el tema.

- Tan temprano y viendo porno – Dijo Sam riendo.

- No estoy viendo porno – Se defendió la morena.

- Pues deja ver que estás viendo – Dijo el morocho.

- Sólo es… Una página de arte – Dijo la morena.

- A ver… - Dijo Blaine, se acercó a la pantalla y confirmó que efectivamente era una página web de algún artista.

- Vaya es muy buena esa Quinn Fabray, mira ese cuadro, pulsa ese – Señaló_ "La dama flotante"_ Rachel abrió la foto y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

- Wow, impresionante – Dijo Sam – Un momento… A esa chica la he visto en otro lado.

- ¿Qué? Ni hablar, volvamos al lo que estábamos – Dijo la morena.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón amigo! ¿Qué no es la chica con la que te besuqueabas en la fiesta? – Preguntó Blaine.

- ¿Saben cuántas personas con cabello rosa existen? – A la defensiva dijo la morena.

- Es ella, estoy seguro y no es por nada pero la del cuadro se parece a ti – Dijo Blaine.

- Parece que alguien se inspira en ti para pintar cuadros – Dijo Sam.

- Vale ya basta, es sólo un cuadro – Los chicos rieron y volvieron a los que hacían, ella le quedó observando el cuadro, no podía creer que Quinn la fuese pintado, no era exactamente ella, pero lo sugería y sólo Rachel entendería que es ella, no sabía como sentirse al respecto, una alegría emergía desde su corazón y una sonrisa luchaba por destruir los muros y salir a flote en su rostro, pero la morena lo reprimía, sin embargo una sensación de felicidad la embriagó y un dejo de tristeza al saber que la pelirosa no la llamaría. _Un momento ¿Estoy triste por eso? Es absurdo, es mejor si no me llama, me alegra haber dejado mi huella en ella y que pintara esa obra de arte pensando en mi, quizás sí me llame… Quizás quiera hacerlo… ¡No, no, no! Rachel, basta, concéntrate en lo que sea que te está diciendo Blaine._

Un punto de tensión se había creado en la sala cuando la pelirosa yacía en el mueble y su teléfono móvil en la mesita de la sala, lo observaba, sacudía la cabeza, miraba a la pantalla del TV, luego volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia su teléfono móvil, una composición triangular.

- Vamos Q, escríbele – Dijo Santana sentándose a su lado.

- ¿De qué hablas? López – Dijo la pelirosa, de repente lo que pasaban en la TV parecía mucho más interesante aunque ella ni sabía de que iba puesto que no le estaba prestando atención.

- Llevas todo el día vacilando entre si escribirle al hobbit o no – Dijo la latina con su forman tan ácida y directa de decir las cosas.

- Su nombre es Rachel ¿Sabías?

- Acabas de afirmar todo lo que dije – Sonrió la latina con suficiencia, la pelirosa se limitó a quedarse en silencio.

- La Quinn que conozco no piensa mucho las cosas, las hace, míralo de esta forma, esa chica es una nueva droga para ti, y no quieres fallar a tu moral pero la deseas con tanta fuerza que no paras de pensar en ello, satisfácete – Dijo la latina levantándose del asiento – Yo no me arrepentí de todo lo que me ha pasado con Britt, me siento bien, me transmite cosas que me hacen sentir más viva que nunca, además de un deseo sexual incontrolable – Rió un poco – El punto es que no puedes quedarte con la duda y no puedes ir en contra de la naturaleza, de la atracción, no te digo que te enamores de ella, sólo se libre y pásalo bien – Dicho eso se retiró dejando a la pelirosa a solas con sus pensamientos.

_Vale Quinn, piensa… Sí quisieras escribirle ¿Qué le dirías? A ver… _Luego de pensarlo un rato se dio cuenta que no iba a funcionar así, tomó su teléfono celular y tecleó unas cuantas cosas sin pensarlo mucho, vaciló un poco antes su dedo y el botón de "enviar" Respiró hondo y decidió no mirar al momento en que su dedo aplicó la fuerza necesaria para que la función de enviar se diera. _Eres patética,_ pensó.

La morena estaba sola, ya era de tarde, sus dos amigos ya se habían ido y había tomado su guitarra, no tocaba algo en específico, sólo drenaba pensamientos que se depositaban en su mente, no quería admitirlo, pero desde que conoció a Quinn Fabray sintió _eso,_ un leve cambio en ella se estaba gestando en su interior y simplemente no conseguía sacársela de la cabeza, recordaba vivamente ese éxtasis, sus cuerpos a un mismo ritmo, armonioso y fogoso al mismo tiempo, tan suave como la seda pero ardiente como la morada del mismo señor del infierno. Rachel Berry estaba consiguiendo hacerse adicta a una droga, una droga de cabellos rosados y una mirada tan profunda que pareciera conducir a un túnel sin fondo, un vacío que necesitaba ser llenado. Rachel no podía evitar pensar esas cosas y eso la abrumaba, estuvo pensando en la suavidad de sus labios y su lengua tan hábil jugar con la suya hasta que una vibración la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, era su teléfono móvil al parecer había llegado un mensaje.

Tomo dicho dispositivo con sus manos y se encontró con la sorpresa de un número desconocido, su corazón se aceleró y su rostro se llenó de júbilo, lo había hecho finalmente, Quinn se había comunicado con ella, antes de abrir el mensaje, cayó en cuenta de lo emocionada que estaba, tanto que era absurdo, era sólo un número desconocido, podría abrir el mensaje y encontrarse con que era un número equivocado o alguien irrelevante y eso sería como un golpe en seco, se serenó, aunque eso no duró mucho al leer lo que contenía dicho mensaje.

_Saltémonos las formalidades y vayamos directo al punto_

_El magnetismo entre nuestros cuerpos, muéstrame _

_¿Cómo resolvemos este asunto?_

La pelirosa no se molestó siquiera en poner que era ella, confiaba en que Rachel lo sabría, si embargo se sentía muy estúpida y deseaba no haber mandado algo así, pero ya no había marcha atrás, _ya estás en el barranco querida, y tu solita te lanzaste_, dijo para sí misma. Mientras trataba de ignorar el asunto y olvidarse del asunto tomando una cerveza del refrigerador, escuchó un ruido proveniente del contacto vibratorio entre la mesa y su celular, Rachel podía haber respondido, se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que se movió hasta la mesa para alcanzar el celular, la boca casi se le cae al leer tan lasciva respuesta.

_El asunto está resuelto, pero te cuesta ver,_

_Ya yo te guié a mi templo ¿Ya olvidaste el camino?_

_Es a ti a quien le toca llevarme al sur de tu Paris._

La morena empezó a sentir calor por la creciente seducción textual, empezó a sentir desesperación esperando la respuesta, _ya está hecho_, pensó, moría de ganas de decirle que viniera y que la tocara hasta el cansancio, hasta que sus cuerpos no puedan con el agotamiento, sentía ansiedad, sentía que estaba enloqueciendo, se apresuró a tomar su celular cuando la respuesta llegó y la leyó para sí.

_Ni que los químicos me empañen, no olvidaría ese sendero,_

_Sin embargo fingiría amnesia para recorrerlo otra vez,_

_Tan pronto como puedas, dame hora y dame fecha,_

_Para volvernos a ver._

La pelirosa estaba deseando que la morena dijera para verse a más tardar ese mismo domingo en la noche, tenia una bestia emergiendo y Rachel era el canalizador de esos sentimientos tan hambrientos desarrollados en su interior, la respuesta de la morena no tardó en llegar para sorpresa de la pelirosa, al parecer ella también estaba ansiosa.

_Si por mi fuera, ya estaría en tu puerta,_

_Pero tomemos una copa antes, en el lugar donde nos conocimos,_

_Para que veas que soy correcta._

Las chicas cuadraron la hora para el encuentro en cuestión, Quinn no aguantaba la calentura que tenía, decidió irse a su cuarto a darse un homenaje en nombre de Rachel Berry, eso serviría para aguantar hasta la noche cuando sea hora de que sus mundos vuelvan a ser uno solo.

La noche había llegado y con ella el regalo consagrado de un encuentro de dos amantes, Quinn se arreglaba para salir, obviamente su amiga Santana no pasó por alto eso, para salir de dudas, se dedicó a interrogar a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué tan sexy y despampanante? ¿Has conseguido ya hablar con ella? – Preguntó Santana, Quinn cargaba unos jeans grises ajustados, una blusa negra cuello en V que dejaba ver escote y una botas negras, sin mucho maquillaje, ella realmente no necesitaba, al natural se veía impresionante.

- Voy a ver a Rachel, pero no es lo que crees, tomaremos unas copas, un poco de diversión y ya está – Dijo la pelirosa – Nada de sentimentalismos.

- Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas Fabray – Dijo la latina riendo y la dejó sola frente al espejo, la pelirosa decidió ignorar el comentario y tomar sus cosas para salir, decidió que iría caminando, después de todo no era muy lejos, el tiempo se hizo rápido y llegó al bar donde la vio por primera vez, entró y rápidamente la buscó con la mirada, la divisó en la barra sentada, estaba de espaldas por eso no pudo haber notado cuando la pelirosa avanzó hacia ella y se posicionó detrás de su asiento, observó que la morena llevaba el cabello posicionado en su hombro izquierdo, lo que dejaba descubierto su cuello por la parte derecha lo cual le hizo imposible reprimir las ganas de actuar por impulso.

Se acercó al cuello de la morena y susurró – Hola morenita – Su aliento golpeó el cuello de la morena haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo haciéndola voltear de manera automática y ver a la pelirosa y sus ojos verde avellana mirarla fijamente.

- Que manera de saludar tienes – Dijo la morena, la pelirosa sonrió y la morena agregó – Me gusta.

- Me gusta que te guste, porque puede que lo haga a menudo – Dijo la rubia y se sentó al lado de la morena, la música en el bar sonaba y sin querer aceptarlo pero un poco consciente de ello, había más que deseo en las miradas que se daban las dos chicas, habían hablando por un buen rato y bebido unas cuantas copas, ambas dos empezaban a impacientarse, querían dar el siguiente paso a seguir en la noche pero no querían demostrarlo de manera tan obvia y desesperada, una gruesa capa de orgullo tenían ambas en sí.

- Se te ve muy sexy eso que traes puesto – Dijo la morena.

- Y eso que no has visto lo que está debajo… Espera sí lo has visto – Dijo la pelirosa para provocarla.

- A veces sufro de mala memoria, espero no tengas problema en hacerme recordar un poco – La situación empezaba a subir de tono, cuando siempre se mantuvo en un alto nivel de temperatura.

- Será un placer para mi, y para ti también, me encargaré de eso – Dijo de nuevo la pelirosa, la mirada de Rachel empezaba a tornarse más lasciva y recorría a la pelirosa de arriba abajo, Quinn al ver esa descarada muestra de deseo por parte de la morena no dudó en proponerle ir a su apartamento.

- ¿Te parece sí nos vamos? – Dijo Quinn, muy cerca del rostro de Rachel, la morena la atrapó con un beso como afirmación a la pregunta antes formulada por la chica de cabellos teñidos, al separarse de aquel beso, la morena dijo:

- Por si te queda alguna duda, sí, me parece que nos vayamos – La pelirosa sonrió ante ello, era extraño pero eso le robó una sonrisa, tomó su celular para asegurarse de que Santana se quedaría en casa de Brittany esa noche y tener el lugar lugre para hacer lo que quiera con su morena. Tomó a Rachel de la mano y la guió fuera del local para luego dirigirse a casa de la pelirosa, sin darse cuenta caminaron algunos metros sin soltarse de las manos, no les molestaba en absoluto, se sentían cómoda y eso las hacían plantearse dudas que no iban a confesar, sentimientos que querían reprimir por temor a arruinar esa especie de interacción en ambas, que para sus tercas cabezas, se basaba en sexo.

Al llegar al sitio, finalmente soltaron sus manos para que la pelirosa buscara sus llaves en su bolso y abriera la puerta, esa falta de contacto les hizo sentir una especie de falta, por la cabeza de la pelirosa pasó un pensamiento que luego se reprimió de tener _¿Me sentiré así cuando se vaya mañana por la mañana? _Apartó esos sentimientos de su mente, ahora tenía algo muy sexy de lo que ocuparse, invitó a pasar a la morena y ésta al entrar observó el lugar donde vivía Quinn, se vían bastante acogedor, habían muchas piezas de arte decorando el lugar e incluso artesanías, caminó hacía la sala y observó que la puerta del estudio estaba abierta, Quinn había ido a la cocina a buscar dos cervezas, al volver se encontró con que la morena no estaba, se asomó en la puerta del estudio y se la encontró ahí, consternada observando el cuadro que Quinn dejó ahí para secar los óleos húmedos.

La morena miró a Quinn con una mirada que la pelirosa no pudo descifrar bien, pero se podían notar fragmentos en ella de conmoción, alegría y cariño. La pelirosa no podía mentirle y decirle que no fue inspirado en ella, así que simplemente sonrió y la morena devolvió esa sonrisa y paso a paso se acercó a la chica de ojos avellanas y se paró frente ella, extremadamente cerca y susurró:

- En persona es mucho más hermoso que en fotos – Dijo la morena.

- ¿Lo habías visto ya? – Se sorprendió y se puso hasta un poco colarada.

- Sí, en tu página de Facebook – A la pelirosa se le aceleró el corazón, no podía creer que Rachel la haya buscado.

- ¿Me has buscado en Facebook? – Pregunta la pelirosa.

- Quizás, pero te propongo una mejor idea – La morena la besa en sus labios, la pelirosa estaba sorprendida.

- Me has leído la mente.

Bueno este fue el otro capítulo, mi país está en un panorama terrible no tuve cabeza para escribir así que disculpen sí les parece un poco baja la calidad, tal vez me tarde un poco en volver a actualizar pero lo haré eventualmente, se viene la lucha contra el amor por parte de las chicas ¿Podrán evitar enamorarse? Yo creo que no ajkdak diría que ya lo están ¿No les parece?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno poco a poco entre cada ratito pude escribir el capítulo, espero no se cansen de esperar lo que pasa es que como les dije, estoy en las calles, mi país me necesita y estamos cansados de esta dictadura disfrazada de democracia, se han cobrado vidas ya y espero yo poder regresar a mi casa cada día para continuar mis historias pero nunca se sabe.**

**Con respecto a la historia, les gustará este capítulo jadsakjdak bueno eso espero, tarde un poco en escribirlo… Un poco demasiado jakdjka.**

**Colorful**

**Summary: UA "- ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? – Me parecen interesantes – Sígueme" Dos amantes en un viaje que las llevará a encontrarse a sí mismas y descubrir que todo lo que necesitan es amor, rated M sexo, drogas, FABERRY.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, las canciones que puedan aparecer tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Chapter 5: ¿Qué me estás haciendo?**

Beso a beso, roce a roce se mantuvieron las chicas paradas en el estudio de Quinn, de manera lenta, cualquiera que viera la escena desde otros ojos diría que lo hacían con cariño, las manos de la pelirosa recorrían la espalda de la morena mientras las manos de la morena hacían lo mismo en la espalda y la nuca de la pelirosa.

Quinn jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien que no conocía mucho, ni con alguna de sus amantes pasajeras, tanto así que no quería romper el momento con la idea de tener sexo, no aún, quería besarla un poco, sentir sus caricias un poco más, también sentía una gran curiosidad, sentía ganas de conocer a la chica, su pasado, su historia, que había detrás de ese chocolate intenso, ya no podía controlar que sus pensamientos fuesen a parar en esa chica.

Lo que ocurría en la cabeza de Rachel no era muy distinto, su lengua en contacto con la de Quinn, lentamente danzando en sus bocas, el sabor, la sensación, era como un éxtasis, como la mejor droga que habían probado en su vida, opacando cada paraíso artificial, ahora había encontrado su verdadera adicción, pero ella no caía en adicciones, o eso pensaba, quizás no contaba con que Quinn no es una bolsita de sustancias, es una espíritu libre lleno de placeres y seguro de mucho más, porque al mirarla a los ojos puede notar todo ese universo que se oculta detrás, esa ventana cerrada a la que quiere acceder, mira un poco, tenía tantas ganas de conocerla que se sintió con ganas de romper los besos y caricias para preguntarle, pero se lo pensó mejor, se veía que era una persona muy cerrada y no quería romper tan preciado momento para una respuesta negativa.

Ninguna de las dos pensó en añadirle psicotrópicos a su velada, querían sentirse con la mayor claridad posible, sin tener lagunas mentales leves al día siguiente, quería que todo fuera tan lúcido y nítido, separaron sus labios y se miraron por unos instantes, en eso momento supieron que algo había pasado y que no había marcha atrás, que de ahora en adelante, esa fuerza vital magnética que las mantenía juntas se hizo más fuerte, pasando de planos sexuales a sitios más profundos.

La pelirosa la tomó de la mano y la guió a su habitación, volvió a besarla suavemente y lentamente quedaron tendidas en la cama, la morena debajo de la pelirosa y esta empezó a besarla y bajar a su cuello, lentamente, sin prisa mientras sus manos se paseaban por el torso de la morena y las manos de la morena por la espalda de la pelirosa, Quinn comenzó a descender al cuello de la morena, besando, mordiendo, dejando marcas, quería que todo el mundo supiera que esa morena era suya _¿Ella es mía? ¿Qué rayos estás pensando?_ Se cuestionó sin detener su labor, la morena dejaba escapar leves gemidos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar más espacio a la pelirosa.

Lentamente fue bajando del cuello de la morena hasta su pecho, se topó con la blusa de la morena que le impedía el paso, la miró a los ojos, segundos más tarde la morena subió los brazos invitando a la pelirosa a sacarle la blusa, ésta así lo hizo y prosiguió a besar sus clavículas, morderle la piel y luego al lugar donde quería llegar, el cuál también estaba cubierto por el sujetador de la morena, se detuvo a mirarla a los ojos una vez más y ahí fue cuando la morena comenzó a atacar el cuello de la pelirosa, la morena quería sentir más su piel, pasear sus mano por su tez blanca como la coca, metió su rostro en el cuello de la pelirosa e inhaló el dulce aroma de su piel blanca, _mucho mejor que ese polvo_ pensó, decidió que era hora de quitarle su blusa, así lo hizo y la arrojó por ahí con delicadeza.

Al estar en iguales condiciones, se sus labios volvieron a juntarse mientras sus manos recorrían la piel expuesta que presentaban, las manos de la morena se dirigieron a la zona de la espalda donde se encontraba el broche del sujetador de la pelirosa, lo deshizo con agilidad y le quitó el sujetador. Se alejó para ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos, ya lo había visto antes, pero ahora estaba sobria y tampoco se cansaría de verlo.

La imagen era la siguiente: La pelirosa encima de la morena, con todo su pecho expuesto, la morena tomó los pechos de la pelirosa con sus manos y unió sus labios con los de la ojiverde, luego la pelirosa decida retormar lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente y le quita el sujetador a la morena y empezó a besar su cuello, bajando hacia el pecho, con sus manos recorría el torso de la morena y con su lengua los pezones, los gemidos empezaron a ser un poco más audibles. Las manos de la morena se agarraban con fuerza de la espalda de Quinn, lo cual dejaba leves marcas en su piel blanca.

Quinn decidió que ya era hora de seguir descendiendo en su camino de besos, llegó al abdomen perfecto de la chica, desabrochó su pantalón para tener más libertad y mordió su hueso de la pelvis, la morena soltó un gemido ante esa acción, se podía sentir la pasión, el deseo y aunque ellas no lo notaran, amor en esa habitación, Quinn empezó a bajarle el pantalón a la morena, comenzó a besar sus perfectas piernas por todas partes, se quitó su propio pantalón porque molestaba quería sentir la piel de la morena completamente.

Le quitó la última pieza de ropa interior que le quedaba a la morena y volvió a sus labios para luego mirarle fijamente a los ojos, la morena aprovecho y se deshizo de la pieza que le quedaba a la pelirosa para que ambas quedaran totalmente desnudas antes de dar el siguiente paso, la pelirosa acarició la mejilla de la morena con su mano y besó sus labios para luego descender con un camino de besos hasta llegar a donde quería, nadie hablaba, ninguna decía nada simplemente las palabras sobraban, en un instante la pelirosa posicionó su cabeza entre las piernas de la morena, con sus manos masajeó sus muslos y comenzó dar pequeños besos por la zona pélvica hasta llegar a la vagina donde comenzó a lamer lentamente la superficie mientras la morena se estremecía.

Empezó a hacer movimientos más rápidos y más profundos con su lengua, la morena permanecía con los ojos cerrados de placer y con la espalda arqueada, gemía, en uno de esos un _¡QUINN!_ Se escapó de su boca, la pelirosa al escuchar eso sonrió y siguió con su labor, se detuvo y con sus dedos masajeó el clítoris de la morena, paseaba sus dedos alrededor de su entrada, se fue hasta sus labios sin apartar su mano de donde estaba y la besó.

_Hazlo ya… _Dijo la morena, Quinn precedió a introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de la morena, la sensación de estar dentro de ella (Aunque ya había estado ahí) era inigualable, suavemente movió su dedo dentro de ella y la morena ahogaba sus gemidos en la boca de Quinn, mordió los labios de la pelirosa y besó su cuello mordiéndolo también, Quinn luego introdujo otro de sus dedos y aumentó el ritmo mientras la morena gemía y se arqueaba, cuando la morena estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo juntaron sus frentes y finalmente la morena llegó, jadeante atrapó los labios de Quinn y esperó a que su respiración de normalizara.

Pero eso no iba a quedarse así, se siguieron besando hasta que la morena se posicionó sobre la pelirosa delicadamente, sentía que con movimientos brusco podría romperse esa burbuja que se formó en esa habitación, _ese mundo que se forma cuando nos juntamos, ese que nadie fuera de él podría comprender, _comenzó a besarla suavemente, luego de una manera más feroz en el cuello, le mordió la oreja a la pelirosa lo cuál la hizo gemir, _ese delicioso aroma_, pensó la morena, se deleitó con cada rincón de la rubia y la hizo suya hasta que sus cuerpos sucumbieran a las fuerzas del sueño.

Tendidas abrazadas pasaron lo que quedaba de la noche, durmiendo en esa burbuja tan cálida que ninguna quería que se rompiera, mientras que en el bolso de Rachel yacía su teléfono móvil reventando de mensajes de texto de Blaine, Sam y por supuesto Francis, no habían sabido nada de ella, era común sus desaparecidas, sin embargo era mejor estar seguros.

El sol se hacía cada vez más fuerte y se filtraba por las ventanas, Quinn se estremeció entre las sábanas y se dio cuenta que algo faltaba, un frió le recorrió el cuerpo y una sensación de vacío, abrió los ojos con rapidez para darse cuenta que Rachel no estaba en la cama. Sin embargo la calma llegó a ella al verla sentada en el piso, desnuda, meditando. Era una imagen muy serena y muy sensual, _si yo fuera hombre, sería un gran problema_, pensó Quinn al darse cuenta de que le había excitado verla, sobretodo al recordar la maravillosa noche que tuvo con ella, se sintió feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió algo. No quería perturbar la meditación de la morena, así que se dedicó a observarla, constantemente el viento movía las cortinas y estas se movían por encima de la morena, Quinn observó que era un encuadre perfecto para un desnudo artístico, silenciosamente tomó su cámara, hizo el encuadre por el visor y tomó la fotografía, Rachel abrió los ojos después de eso.

- Lo siento no quería perturbar, pero era una imagen excelente – Dijo la pelirosa.

- No te preocupes, ya sabía que estabas despierta, tenía curiosidad de qué harías – Dijo y sonrió.

- ¿Haces eso todo el tiempo? Eso de meditar – Preguntó la pelirosa.

- Pues sí ¿Qué hay de desayunar? – Preguntó.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te haré de comer? – Dijo la pelirosa.

- Sí ya me diste de comer tu cuerpo ¿Qué te cuesta que desayunemos? - La pelirosa rió ante la pregunta y volteó la cara fingiendo buscar su ropa para que no se notara su sonrojo, ella era Quinn Fabray, no se sonroja.

- Ten, ahí tienes tu desayuno – La pelirosa arrojó a la morena una bolsa con cannabis.

- No, ese es el postre – Dijo la morena.

- El postre eres tu – Atajó la pelirosa, se dieron una mirada cómplice y Quinn se dirigió a la cocina, preparó desayuno y se sentaron a comer mientras charlaban, evitaban tocar temas como lo que ambas sienten cuando están juntas, o lo que ambas sienten cuando no lo están.

- Oye, ha sido fantástico volver a verte… - Dijo la morena.

- Pero… - Adivinó la pelirosa, Rachel suspiró y continuó

- Debo irme ya, nadie sabe donde estoy, tengo el celular repleto de mensaje y… - Interrumpe Quiin.

- ¿Es por tu novia cierto? – No pudo evitar reprimir los celos.

- Quinn…

La rubia empezó a depositar cannabis en su pipa y miraba expectante a la morena, tomó su encendedor y la prendió, dio una fuerte calada y contuvo el humo, para luego exhalarlo.

- Entonces ¿Te irás? – Preguntó extendiendo la pipa a la morena, la cual la tomó e inhaló de ella, la morena se quedó fija viendo a los ojos de la pelirosa un poco enrojecidos, se acercó y la besó.

- Quiero saber que ocultan esos ojos tuyos tan intensos – Dijo la morena, Quinn se sorprendió, ella también quería conocer más a la morena, no sólo conocer su cuerpo, la pelirosa sólo la miró

- Nos veremos pronto, ahora debo irme – Dijo la morena. Dicho eso se levantó, Quinn la acompañó hasta la puerta, sintió que una fuerza le gritaba que no la dejara ir pero no hizo nada más que tomarla del brazo, halarla y besarla para luego dejarla ir. Por su parte Rachel no tenía ganas de irse, pero sentía que si se quedaba un poco más no habría vuelta atrás y ya se habría enamorado, pero al cruza la puerta y sentir ese beso, nada cambió, se sintió que algo le faltaba cuando empezó a caminar al oír la puerta cerrarse.

La morena caminó unas cuadras, sentía que debía despejar esos pensamientos relacionados con el amor, esas ganas de conocer a Quinn más a fondo, quizás era porque la pasaba bien con ella y podría ser amigas _con derecho_, pero lo que se gestaba en su corazón era más fuerte que el propio deseo sexual, era una fuerza que le impedía separarse de ella, sólo quería verla un poco más, conocerla un poco más, besarla un poco más, tocarla un poco más, en su cabeza eso no significaba nada. Sin darse cuenta de tanto pensar había llegado a su casa, sus dos amigos tenían llave así que supuso que estarían esperándola para interrogarla, al entrar se encontró con semejante escenario: Francis, Sam y Blaine sentados en la sala.

- Hola a todos – Dijo Rachel normalmente, como siempre.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Francis – Te hemos llamado miles de veces, dejado miles de mensajes y tu simplemente ig… - La morena interrumpió

- Sólo desaparecí por varias horas y me quedé sin batería, es normal, ya todos deben estar acostumbrados – Las otras tres personas en la sala la miraban, sus amigos le hacían señas que la morena no comprendía, tampoco comprendía la manera en que Francis la miraba, se veía dolida así que preguntó.

- ¿Qué sucede? Oh vamos no harás un escándalo de todo esto ¿O sí? – Buscó la mirada de sus dos amigos y Blaine abrió la boca.

- Ahm… Rachel… Tu cuello – Dijo el morocho, Rachel no entendía así que fue a verse en el espejo, tenía las marcas que le había hecho la pelirosa en el cuello, su cara enrojeció y entendió la mirada de Francis, los chicos se fueron despidiéndose de ambas para dejarlas hablar.

- Así que… Estuviste toda la noche revolcándote con la chica de cabellos rosados ¿Qué tal? ¿Es mejor que yo? – Preguntó Francis.

- Escucha Francis… Yo te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga y ya no puedo seguir haciéndote daño, yo… Creo que mejor es que nos quedemos como amigas – Dijo la morena sintiéndose realmente mal, odiaba hacerle daño pero no podía evitar ser ella.

- No… No, no tenemos que llegar a esto Rachel, yo… sólo dime que ella no es importante para ti – Suplicó Francis.

- Yo… Ella no es importante para mi, de hecho… No volveré a verla – Dijo Rachel en casi un susurro, quería creerse lo que dijo pero simplemente dudaba, Rachel pensó que tenía lo que quería, una buena persona con la cual no podía involucrarse amorosamente, con sus beneficios, no estaba sola, tenía placer, no era algo borroso y difuso como Quinn y la manera en que ésta la hacía sentir, quizás era mejor quedarse en su zona de confort y no ver más a Quinn.

Al cabo de un rato Francis se fue, se recostó en su cama, intentó meditar pero su mente no podía ser despejaba, todo era dirigido a sus recuerdos de la noche que pasó con Quinn, la manera en que fingieron tener sexo cuando realmente estaban haciendo el amor, Rachel se percató de eso y no supo como reaccionar, todo fue demasiado mágico y oleada tras oleada de sentimientos golpeaban su corazón y le daban más ganas de ir a verla, quizás tenía razón en pensar que lo mejor era no verla más aunque moría por conocerla, esa chica estaba perjudicando el orden natural de sus cosas.

Quinn por su parte estaba siendo interrogada por Santana que acababa de llegar, pudo ver a Rachel saliendo de hecho pero no quiso interrumpir y fue a comprarse un café para darle tiempo a Quinn de pensar un poco luego de que la morena se fuera, sabía que Quinn había pasado la noche con la morena y se le veía bastante radiante, sin duda fueron buenos orgasmos lo que experimentó la pelirosa, aunque ella dijera que fue sólo sexo, era evidente que pasaban muchas cosas por dentro de ella, así que decidió preguntar.

- ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? – Preguntó la latina, Quinn se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no sabía exactamente que responder a eso, así que se fue por lo lógico.

- ¿De qué hablas? Ella se fue porque tenía que irse – Dijo la pelirosa.

- Jamás te había visto así por alguien Q, ve a por ello, algún día dejarás de engañarte a ti misma, y ese día serás feliz – Dijo la latina levantándose.

- Sabes, porque tu estés enamorada no significa que los demás tengamos que hacerlo para estar felices, me alegro que lo estés pero no te compares conmigo y mi manera de pensar, ver el mundo.

- Pues no se si estoy enamorada aún, sólo se que con ella me siento bien, y si sentirse bien y estar feliz significa estar enamorada, pues lo estoy y no me arrepiento, date una oportunidad, Quinn se puso a pensar, definitivamente con ella se sentía bien, se sentía feliz cuando estaba con ella y cuando no, la embargaba una incertidumbre ¿Qué significaría eso? _Además que ella tiene novia, no va a dejarla por este rollo_, cayó en cuenta de que estaba pensado en estar con ella al plantearse que ella tiene novia, sacudió su cabeza y se puso a seguir fumando para luego acostarse a dormir, mañana sería otro día de trabajo y se olvidaría de esta aventura frenética con esa pequeña cantante.

**Bueno eso ha sido este capítulo, me costó mucho escribirlo, ya saben, he estado en protestas y eso, muchas de ellas bastante fuertes, sin embargo encontré un tiempito y decidí terminarlo, se viene la lucha de Rachel por salir de su zona de confort, entre otras cosas, dejen sus comentarios, me encantaría verlos de nuevo :( los extraño, un abrazo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas buenas, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, sus rewievs me han encantado sobretodo uno en especial del cual hablaré al final del capítulo, en este capítulo las cosas tomarán un poco más de auge, no se precipiten por el ritmo que lleva la historia, trato de hacerla un poco real, bueno un poco de realismo mágico a decir verdad jadsjakdka en capítulos anteriores ya expliqué por qué me tardo tanto y bueno, espero que lo disfruten mucho, se les quieren y dejen sus importantes comentarios, son los que no me hacen desistir de escribir en tan deprimente panorama que vivo en mi país.**

**Colorful**

**Summary: UA "- ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? – Me parecen interesantes – Sígueme" Dos amantes en un viaje que las llevará a encontrarse a sí mismas y descubrir que todo lo que necesitan es amor, rated M sexo, drogas, FABERRY.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, las canciones que puedan aparecer tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Chapter 6 – Me pregunto donde estás.**

Ya habían pasado casi una semana, era viernes, la pelirosa caminaba por las calles y parecía ver su rostro y tez morena en todos lados, pero luego se daba cuenta que la había confundido con otra persona, algo andaba mal en su cerebro, no dejaba de poner una imagen de Rachel Berry en todos lados, no la había visto desde ese domingo, muchas veces sintió ganas de pasarse por el departamento de la morena, pero luego se cuestionaba por pensar de esa manera, esa semana estuvo concentrándose demasiado en trabajo, distraerse, tratando de no pensar en esa ausencia que tanto le inquietaba, había cedido demasiado en mandarle un mensaje de texto del cual no obtuvo ninguna respuesta _quizás ya todo acabó, eso tenía que pasar algún día_, pensó, un frío que le heló hasta los huesos la recorrió al pensar eso, definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo o algo parecido _¿Qué me hiciste Rachel Berry?_ Se distrajo tanto pensando que sus pies la llevaron al sitio donde vivió una vez una noche maravillosa, suspiró y cruzó la calle para llegar a la puerta, miró hacia el intercomunicador y visualizó el número perteneciente al departamento de Rachel _sólo son unos botones_, pensó _pero… ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Quinn, te habla tu sentido común reacciona, ve a casa_, giró sus pies y chocó con una persona.

- Lo siento – Dijo la pelirosa, vio a una chica rubia que la miraba, pero no la reconoció.

- ¿Buscabas a alguien? – Dijo ella, la pelirosa iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida – Qué pregunta, obviamente buscas a alguien, pero ella no está aquí y será mejor que te vayas.

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? – Preguntó la pelirosa.

- Qué graciosa, mira ya te dije que no está, mejor sí te largas – Dijo la rubia.

- Mejor si me bajas el tono ¿Vale? ¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer? – Preguntó la pelirosa, esa chica empezaba a molestarle.

- La NOVIA de Rachel, zorra – Quinn, hizo memoria y se acordó de la rubia, al instante no puro evitar reírse en la cara de la chica.

- A ella como que no le interesa mucho ese título me parece – Siguió riendo, la rubia sonrió.

- Pero tampoco le interesas más tu, dijo que no volvería a verte y lo ha cumplido ¿No? Deja de ser tan arrastrada y vete – Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse dolida, sin embargo no lo iba a demostrar.

- Vale, miren quién habla de arrastradas, esto sí que es gracioso – Rió fuertemente haciendo enojar mucho más a la rubia - ¿Por qué no terminas de quitarte del medio? – Luego se percató de lo que había dicho _¿Del medio de donde? ¿Rachel y yo?_

- Mira, que ella no está, que está de gira con su banda y que no quiere volver a verte, no hay medio, somos ella y yo – Dijo firmemente pero la rubia sabía que el "ella y yo" no era así.

- Claro, eso no es lo que dice cuando está en mi cama ¿Ya se le quitaron las marcas que le hice? – Dicho eso se retiró a paso triunfal, sintió que se pasó un poco pero eso no le preocupaba, ella era Quinn Fabray, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que quizás de verdad Rachel no quería verla más, una ansiedad se apoderó de ella, se apuró a llegar a su casa para prender su _bong_ para calmarse un poco con la planta sagrada.

El viaje de regreso se hacía un poco largo y Rachel sólo quería llegar a casa para poner a cargar su celular, habían estado dando conciertos en una pequeña gira y al empacar olvidó llevar su cargador, su mayor deseo era llegar a casa para encontrarse con la sorpresa de un mensaje de Quinn, sin embargo también temía que no fuese así _sería la mejor, ojalá se haya olvidado de mi_, pero en el fonto ella no quería eso, sus compañeros conversaban y ella sólo observaba por la ventana, se acordó de sus padres y lo felices que eran juntos, los extrañaba un poco, a veces se preguntaban cómo terminaron así, juntos por tantos años, decidieron formar una familia y esas cosas _¿Cómo sabes cuando te estás enamorando y es la persona correcta? ¿Ensayo y error? Eso parece una tortura_, miró a sus amigos, Blaine tenía mucho tiempo de novio con su chico, se llamaba Kurt y eran felices juntos, no lo comprendía como era posible eso, pero lo respetaba al menos.

Al cabo de un rato llegó finalmente a su hogar, estaba Francis esperándola, pero notó que había algo raro en ella, quizás estaba molesta porque no tenía batería o algo así, al llegar ambas subieron y Francis se le lanzó encima, comenzó a besarla desesperadamente – Vaya ¿Me extrañaste? – Dijo Rachel, la rubia no contestó y la llevó a la cama, necesitaba sentir a Rachel suya, las palabras de Quinn le habían dado en el ego, sin embargo estando en la cama Rachel se separó.

- Oye, estoy muy cansada… - Era cierto, pero había algo más, no quería estar con Francis, quería evadirlo, era nuevo eso en ella, no sabía el por qué, pero simplemente no quería, la rubia la miró.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es ella verdad? – Dijo ella tratando de no perder el control.

- ¿Quién? No, sólo tuve días largos y un viaje tedioso, necesito descansar, sabes como es esto, también tienes una banda – La rubia dudó pero al final accedió, Rachel tenía un poco de razón, aunque sentía que había algo más, Rachel nunca se negaba a ella, Francis se fue para dejar a Rachel descansar, en realidad, se fue porque necesitaba pensar sí quería seguir con todo eso. Rachel se quedó dormida profundamente.

Cayó la noche ese día viernes, su amiga latina estaba trabajando pero simplemente a ella no le apetecía acompañarle, quizás debió haberlo hecho, música estridente, realmente ese un broche de oro? Dos cuerpos calientes pero todo tan mecánico y frío, el nombre correcto era "cerrar con broche de hielo" pero era su vida, y se sentía bien así, hasta que llegó Rachel Berry a traer el caos, su dama flotante. Sus pies la llevaron al lugar donde consiguió su verdadera adicción, donde la vio por primera vez, donde esa voz la sedujo hasta sus adentros ¿Y sí nunca fuese entrado ahí? Jamás fuese entrado en ese universo que se forma cuando están juntas, ese mundo alternativo. Entró al bar y se sentó en el mismo lugar como la primera vez y pidió una cerveza, miró hacia el escenario y escuchó al grupo que estaba, eran realmente malos, ya nada era igual _¿Extraño a Rachel Berry?_ Pensó.

Abrió sus ojos y todo estaba oscuro, había anochecido, se levantó a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua, su equipaje ligero seguía ahí sin abrir y se acordó de algo, _mi celular_, lo sacó del bolso y fue a su cuarto para ponerlo a cargar, encendió el dispositivo, llegaron varios mensajes, pero sólo uno llamó su atención _Quinn Fabray_, el mensaje llevaba días, _dios santo_, pensó _ahora va a pensar que simplemente le ignoré_, el asunto era que eso le preocupaba ¿Por qué debería preocuparle? Sin embargo lo hacía. No sabía que responderle ¿Decirle que estaba de gira? ¿Disculparse? ¿Y sí se cansó de esperar una respuesta? Pero lo más importante era, que ella se había decidido a no verla _al demonio,_ pensó _nadie tiene por qué enterarse sí la veo o no, _decidió responder dicho mensaje.

Quinn permaneció un momento más en aquel bar hasta que decidió irse, caminó hasta la plaza donde siempre se sentaba y ocupó uno de los columpios, encendió un cigarrillo y observó como el humo ascendía hasta desvanecerse completamente, _la noche nunca fue tan fría como hoy, _no sabía como sentirse ni por qué, quizás necesitaba un cambio, sacó un espejo de su bolso, sonrió al ver en él pequeños residuos de polvo blanco, lo limpió y vio su reflejo, se fue hasta uno de esos mercados de 24 horas, compró unas cosas y luego se fue a su casa. El sábado por la mañana la rubia tomaba sus cosas para ir a la agencia, se vio al espejo y sonrió, le gustaba lo que veía.

- Wow… - Escuchó a su amiga latina decir, recién levantada – Me agrada, ya era hora.

- ¿Dices que antes me veía mal?

- No, pero ahora te vez mejor, como sea, no creo que necesites la opinión de nadie excepto de ti misma, bueno puede ser que de esa morena enana cantante – Dijo la latina, Quinn se limitó a reír.

- Hablando de ella, como que no la has visto más, lo digo porque no tienes esa capa radiante de energía que obtienes luego de tener sexo con ella – Dijo la latina, sólo para molestar un poco a Quinn.

- No, porque ya se acabó todo, era sexo casual y ya, te lo dije muchas veces Santana, pero esa rubia de ojos azules te destruyó el cerebro – Contra-ataque de Quinn – Ahora tengo trabajo, nos vemos luego.

- Pero es sábado… - Comentó la latina.

- Sí, pero sólo voy a tomar unas fotos y las modelos son de ese tipo de personas que detesto y según su "agenda" sólo podían hoy y pues la agencia lo arregló así, de todos modos podré volver temprano para fastidiarte la paciencia como se debe.

- Siempre tan considerada conmigo, de todos modos no estaré sola – Le guiñó el ojo, Quinn ya sabía que significaba eso y con quién, así que se despidió y se fue a trabajar.

Quedaba una última sesión con una última modelo, ya el resto se habían ido y sólo restaban Quinn y la dicha modelo en el estudio, ya estaba terminada la sesión cuando Quinn empezaba a desmontar el equipo, la chica se le acercó demasiado a Quinn y dijo:

- Que te parece sí ahora hacemos una toma diferente… - Lentamente se quitó el vestido – Así…

Quinn observó lo que tenía en frente, la miró de arriba abajo, la modelo empezó a quitarse la ropa interior para luego besar a Quinn, la modela se dirigió a su bolso y sacó una bolsa con polvo blanco.

- ¿Te gusta la _keta? _Es excelente cuando te quieres divertir – Tomó un poco en una tarjeta de crédito y lo aspiró por una fosal nasal, luego la otra, para luego ofrecerle a Quinn. Quinn se limitó a mirar, por un momento pensó en Rachel, pero luego decidió que debía olvidarse de ella, tomó la ketamina y aspiró de ella, la modela lamió la tarjeta y besó a Quinn apasionadamente hasta acorralarla contra la pared, sus manos buscaban quitarle la ropa, pero Quinn se detuvo en seco, caminó lejos de ella tomó sus cosas y se fue, _no puedo, no quiero_. Se fue a su casa directo a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, estuvo mirando el techo cuando se acordó de su celular, miró a la mesita de noche y allí estaba, lo tomó en sus manos, tenía un mensaje de ayer en la noche y sobretodo de Rachel.

_Jamás pensé que me encontraría que semejante sorpresa,_

_No te respondí por razones que te explicaré sí estás dispuesta,_

_A otro encuentro casual._

Quinn observó el mensaje, lo leyó una vez, otra vez, una tercera vez… Al final ¿Rachel no había pasado de ella? Era obvio que no podía confiar en lo que decía su novia, pero los hechos demostraban que ya Rachel no quería seguir viéndola, decidió que iba a responder, pero de manera inteligente, de manera Quinn Fabray.

Rachel tenía su guitarra, tenía algo en mente y lo estaba componiendo, su novia no había ido a verle ese sábado, algo le pasaba, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella. Tocaba una melodía para saber si le funcionaba cuando un mensaje de texto le llegó, Quinn finalmente había respondido.

_Te has tardado morena, no dejes que se te enfríe la comida_

_Ni que otros te la alejen…_

No sabía exactamente a qué se refería Quinn con eso, así que le respondió:

_¿A qué te refieres? Yo no dejo que nada se enfríe._

A lo que Quinn respondió:

_Pues, tu chica me ha dicho que ya no querías verme más y tu,_

_Lo has corroborado, yo lo entendí, pero ahora no lo entiendo._

Rachel abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿Francis había hablado con Quinn? ¿Quinn fue a verla incluso a su casa? Tanto interés de parte de la pelirosa le sorprendía y le encantaba, se sintió en una felicidad inmensa y sonrió, le escribió lo siguiente:

_Así que fuiste a verme… Que sorpresa pues estaba de gira con Mandala_

_Olvidé mi cargador por eso no pude responder nada,_

_Te lo puedo compensar._

Quinn miró el mensaje, sonaba totalmente tentador además _¿Por qué tiene necesidad de compensarme? Obviamente no tiene que hacerlo, no es como sí fuese mi… novia, _pensó la pelirosa, sin embargo sí eso funcionaba para que pudiera volver a verla, entonces estaba bien, por lo tanto respondió:

_Eso sonó a propuesta casual, convénceme._

Quinn pretendía hacerla ceder un poco más, Rachel sonrió al leer el mensaje, conocía las tácticas de Quinn fácilmente, por eso le respondió lo siguiente:

_Yo se que no te necesito convencer, sin embargo he de decir:_

_Tu y yo, cena esta noche para conocerte mejor_

_A que no te lo esperabas ¿No?_

Nuevamente, la pelirosa pensó _ella nunca deja de sorprenderme_, esa respuesta no la esperaba, pero definitivamente le apetecía conocerla, era justo y necesario, tecleó hasta enviarle su respuesta:

_Nunca dejas de sorprenderme… Acepto, pasa por mi departamento._

Sabía que Quinn aceptaría la invitación, no por ser egocéntrica, si no porque sabía que ese interés creciente de la pelirosa en ella significaba algo, no estaba segura de a donde llegaría todo esto pero simplemente no podía detenerse, ese magnetismo existente entre las dos era muy difícil de ignorar, ahora tenía que planear la noche y no quedaba mucho tiempo quizás fue un poco precipitado, sin embargo sabía que Quinn disfrutaba de la simplicidad, no sabía sí llevarla a comer a un sitio o invitarla a cenar en su propia casa, le gustaba más la idea de que fuera ahí en su casa, excelente comida vegetariana preparada por ella misma, un buen vino blanco, música y sin gente molesta alrededor, podría ser perfecto, incluso después de charlar y comer un postre y luego, el _verdadero postre._

Ya todo estaba listo, sólo tenía que ir a buscar a Quinn, optó por ponerse un vestido blanco que llegaba por encima de las rodillas con la espalda descubierta que revelaba su tatuaje, se vio en el espejo _que formal_, pensó, casi nunca se veía en ocasión de vestirse así, tomó las llaves y se montó en la camioneta para ir en busca de Quinn, mientras más avanzaba en el camino, más crecía una incertidumbre dentro de ella, una ansiedad, Rachel estaba nerviosa. La oscuridad de las calles alumbrada artificialmente, ya no había vuelta atrás y se sentía en terreno desconocido, fuera de su zona de confort, lejos de complicaciones, sabía que sí seguía avanzando se podría enamorar de Quinn Fabray, porque no lo estaba aún _¿cierto?_

Se detuvo en frente del departamento de Quinn que compartía con su amiga, ahora llegaba otra parte difícil, no entendía por qué le costaba tanto, debía informarle que había llegado, así que decidió enviarle un mensaje y esperarle recostada de la camioneta.

Quinn se había puesto un vestido negro ajustado, sabía que al salir de su cuarto Santana la iba a atormentar con demasiadas preguntas, quería tratar de evitarlo pero dudaba que fuese posible, intentaría decirle que iría a una cena de trabajo pero con Santana mentir era algo difícil sobretodo luego de tantos años, ya estaba lista y Rachel no debía tardar en llegar así que era mejor salir del cuarto y enfrentar la corriente de preguntas y "falsas" afirmaciones que haría su amiga de origen latino.

- ¿A dónde vas tan elegante? Tu cabello luce fantástico Q – Dijo la latina.

- Sólo voy a salir – Trato de decir, la latina alzó una ceja.

- Ya veo, no se por qué me huele a Rachel Berry por todos lados, ya me parecía extraño que no fuese así – Dijo su amiga.

- Bueno el sexo es genial – No era mentira, pero sí fuera por eso que fuese a verla no fuesen quedado en cenar.

- ¿Sí? Tal vez debería intentarlo con ella alguna vez, tiene unas piernas muy sexys – Quinn volteó a ver a su amiga luego de que haya dicho eso, la miró fulminantemente y agregó.

- Ni lo sueñes López – Dijo Quinn delatando un carácter territorial y posesivo que no fue pasado por alto por la latina.

- Eso lo decidirá ella querida – Dijo guiñándole un ojo, la verdad sólo quería provocar a su amiga, ella estaba bien con Britt.

- Basta Santana, ya llegó, me largo y ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima ¿Vale? – Dijo señalándola con su dedo índice para luego irse por la puerta a su encuentro con Rachel, mientras bajaba el nerviosismo aumentaba, no sabía si le agradaría el cambio que hizo, salió y ahí se encontraba su _dama flotante_, de piel morena y vestido blanco apoyada en su camioneta, sus miradas se encontraron de manera tan efusiva y tensa, como si tuviesen años sin verse, Quinn caminó hasta Rachel de posó en frente de ella.

Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se veía increíblemente hermosa en tanta sencillez, _sublime_, pensó ella.

- ¿No dirás nada? – Dijo Quinn.

- Me gusta, te ves preciosa – Acotó Rachel.

- No es para tanto, sólo quise volver a ser rubia, necesitaba un nuevo aire – Expresó Quinn, había vuelto a ser rubia, ese fue el cambio que había hecho, más ligero, menos llamativo, más natural, Rachel avanzó y le dio un beso a la ahora rubia y le abrió la puerta para que se montara, arrancaron camino a su destino.

- ¿a dónde iremos? – Preguntó Quinn.

- Nada muy ostentoso, pero te gustará – Expresó la morena, anduvieron unas calles más que Quinn conocía bien y se detuvieron enfrente del departamento de Rachel, aparcó en el estacionamiento y le indicó que se bajara, Quinn no entendía.

- ¿Me trajiste a tu casa? – Preguntó lo obvio.

- Te traje a cenar a mi casa, está delicioso, espero te guste la comida vegetariana – Expresó, Quinn sonrió y subieron al departamento, al entrar pudo sentir el aroma de la comida, la luz estaba tenue, habían velas en distintas partes que alumbraban su departamento con motivos orientales, colocó algo de música y le indicó que se sentara mientras ella traía el vino y la cena.

- Esto es… Fantástico no tenías por qué molestarte… - Hace mucho que nadie tenía un detalle así con ella no sabía como sentirse, estaba nerviosa y conmovida.

- Gracias pero tampoco es mucho, es sólo mi ambiente común me alegra que te guste, ahora vamos a cenar ya, que tenemos mucho que charlar – Agregó la morena sirviendo la comida sonriéndole a la rubia quién devolvió su sonrisa.

**Así es señores Blondie Quinn is back! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, se que siempre suelo cortar los capítulos en situaciones así, pero esta vez no fue a propósito es que ya me estaba excediendo de la longitud que usualmente les pongo, bueno la Quinn rubia está de devuelta, en el próximo capítulo se conocerán un poco más lo cual hará que se necesiten más la una a la otra, gracias a Pao Vargas que siempre comenta en todos los capítulos.**

**Gracias a Cynthia.338 tu comentario me agradó mucho, es siempre lo que quise alcanzar, una historia diferente a las demás que suelo leer yo también, me alegra saber que pienses así de mi historia.**

**Y por último gracias a farfadette12 por también pensar que es interesante.**

**Un abrazo los quiero a todos por igual, dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría recibir sugerencias acerca de lo que les gustaría ver en la historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Disculpen! No había podido actualizar aunque tenía listo el capítulo, este episodio en lo personal me gustó, tiene su toque dramático, pero ya verán, las chicas han avanzado, espero les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Colorful**

**Summary: UA "- ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? – Me parecen interesantes – Sígueme" Dos amantes en un viaje que las llevará a encontrarse a sí mismas y descubrir que todo lo que necesitan es amor, rated M sexo, drogas, FABERRY.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, las canciones que puedan aparecer tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Chapter 7 – La cena. **

Podría venir una catástrofe, el mundo estarse derrumbando a las afueras del departamento y jamás iban a enterarse, sumergidas en lo que parecía un agujero temporal, no una burbuja porque esa es fácil de romper y la atmósfera en la que se encontraban Quinn y Rachel era totalmente irrompible ¿A qué se debía eso? Quizás esas historias japonesas de los hilos rojos del destino eran ciertas y las chicas estaban unidas por esos hilos rojos, destinadas a permanecer juntas.

El objetivo de ese encuentro era conocerse, obviamente no iba a bastar con una sola noche, tendrían que repetir ese tipo de encuentros que comúnmente se les llama "citas" pero, no iban a ponerle ese nombre, pero estaban consientes de ello. La conversación inició como cualquier otra, hablaron de intereses musicales descubriendo que tenían muchos en común.

- Admito que me encanta tu banda, un sonido tan fresco que me encanta – Expresó la rubia mientras llevaba la copa de vino a su boca.

- Entonces eres mi fan – Dijo la morena, la rubia la miró y sonrió.

- Hay muchas cosas de ti de las que soy fanática – Alzó su ceja Fabray, la morena sintió un calor en su cuerpo pero no era el momento aún, tenía que calmarse _"estúpida y sensual Quinn" _pensó.

La conversación giró a la vida artística de Quinn, sus fotografías, pinturas, acuarelas, dibujos, ilustraciones a Rachel le parecía fantástico todo eso, se quedaba absorta cuando Quinn comenzaba a hablar de arte de todos los siglos, sus movimientos favoritos, fotógrafos favoritos, entre otras cosas. Le encantaba el expresionismo y el surrealismo, sin embargo también era amante de otros movimientos.

- Entonces soy "_La dama flotante" _– Dijo Rachel.

- Sí, lo hice pensando en ti, traté de captar lo que percibí estando contigo esa noche, estuve toda una noche haciéndolo, amanecí incluso simplemente a veces no puedes parar de pintar, me gustaría que posaras para mi, luces como un cuadro renacentista, con destellos de realismo mágico – A Rachel jamás le habían dicho algo así, se sintió especial al recibir aquellas palabras.

- Con gusto posaría para ti – Fue lo que pudo agregar la morena.

Para Rachel Quinn era increíblemente culta, disfrutaba hablar con ella, era sentimiento mutuo ya que la rubia pensaba igual, empezaron a interesarse intelectualmente creando un vínculo fuerte entre ellas, como era sabido al conocerse más sería inevitable que la atracción no aumentara, pero ahora venían los temas más interesantes a plantear, sus pasados, de donde vienen y que esconden dentro de sus iris al mirar.

- ¿Eres de aquí de New York? – Preguntó Quinn a la morena.

- No, soy de Ohio – Dijo la morena - Viví allá con mis padres hasta que decidí que lo que quería para mi era viajar a expandir mi música.

- Eres pájaro de alto vuelto, que grandes capacidades para volar – Comentó la rubia.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres de acá? – Preguntó la morena.

- Sí, he vivido en muchas partes realmente – Comentó la rubia – Hasta que pude adquirir mi departamento junto con Santana.

- ¿Y tus padres? – No quería ser muy brusca en preguntar, sentía que se metía en terrenos corredizos en el interior de la rubia.

- Soy huérfana, al igual que Santana, tuvimos que surgir solas – No sabía por qué rebelaba esa información, nunca había hecho algo así.

- Lo siento… ¿Murieron cuando eras niña? – Quiso saber más, porque sabía que había más.

- La verdad no, estuvieron poco en mi vida, me dieron de lado cuando no quisieron pagarme mi carrera de artes, luego lo aceptaron pero les dije se gay y me volvieron a dejar, cuando volvieron arrepentidos al poco tiempo murieron, siempre estuve sola, con Santana – Quizás dijo demasiada información, Rachel la miraba y comenzaba a entender por qué la rubia era como era, tan sí misma.

- Que admirable, yo siempre quise ser independiente, a ti simplemente te tocó, no te fue fácil seguro ¿Cómo lo lograste? – Preguntó Rachel, la rubia se removió un poco incómoda, como sí no supiera sí lo que va a decir fuese prudente – Está bien sí no quieres, pero no voy a juzgarte – Dijo la morena para relajarla.

- Conseguí trabajo en una cafetería, pero obviamente eso no era suficiente, tenía otro trabajo – Hizo una pausa – Yo solía ser _dealer_, conocía a alguien que me daba la merca y yo vendía, desde _weed_, _coca, keta, M.D.N.A, ácido_, lo que quisieras, junto con Santana compré el departamento – Hizo otra pausa – Poco a poco pude ir surgiendo, es un poco… Un poco bastante peligroso, conseguí una beca para estudiar artes y así sucesivamente – La morena no podía creer todo eso, sin embargo, la admiraba.

- Ya no vendes, pero te siguen gustando ¿No? – Dijo para aliviar el ambiente la morena.

- Antes eran un escape a todo la mierda con la que tenía que lidiar, ahora es sólo ponerle diversión al asunto – Dijo sonriendo y alzando una ceja.

- Eres toda una caja de sorpresas – Ya habían terminado de cenar hace mucho, sólo conversaban y tomaban vino, sentía que conocía a Quinn de toda su vida aunque obviamente no era así, la conexión establecida de hizo más fuerte, incluso tenía más deseo de tener encima en ese momento.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – Preguntó Quinn observando el sitio donde meditaron y terminaron teniendo sexo.

- Como olvidarlo… Que gran noche – Dijo Rachel, se quedaron mirando por un instante que pareció ser eterno, aquellas ventanas al alma que solían estar cerradas ahora estaban abiertas, tanto que al mirarse temían que se fundieran la una con la otra. Rachel rompió el contacto visual para ir en busca de su guitarra y volvió a sentarse con Quinn en el sitio de su primera vez.

- Es hora del postre – Dijo la morena preparando el _bong_, para fumar – Una buena cena, una buena _facha_ y una buena compañía ¿Qué más se puede pedir? – Agregó.

- Algo de ambiente musical – Conectó su iPod, colocó la lista de reproducción aleatoria, empezó a sonar _Wild Child _de Never Shout Never, mientras fumaban y tomaban unas cervezas seguía su conversación entre risas y comentarios cada vez menos coherentes.

- Creo que no podré volver a casa en este estado – comentó la rubia.

- ¿Tienes planeado irte? – Contestó la morena.

- No me has propuesto que me quede… - Dejo una invitación al aire a ver sí la morena la pescaba, desde entonces la noche empezó a ir en un giro más desenfrenado, weed, alcohol y _M.D.N.A,_ tomaban la píldora para triturarla y hacerla polvo, aspiraron un poco y mientras la música seguía sonando, ellas se movían junto con ella, sus cuerpos colisionaron en un torbellino de caricias y besos que iba dejando caer poco a poco más prendas de ropa al suelo para dejar dos cuerpos expuestos que se tendieron en el piso mientras la temperatura subía, sus manos exploraban sus cuerpos mientras sus bocas no se quedaban atrás, con mordidas y demás. Quinn se levanta un poco y toma un poco del polvo para esparcirlo entre los senos de la morena, con una tarjeta arma un línea blanca que luego va desapareciendo directo a su nariz, luego pasó la lengua entre sus senos para asegurarse de no dejar residuos y atacó el cuello y los senos de la morena con su lengua, seguidamente la morena realiza la misma acción pero en la cadera de la rubia, en la zona pélvica, lo que se común se conoce como las "entradas", siendo terriblemente excitante para ambas, se dedicaron a terminar lo que empezaron por el resto de la noche.

La mañana se desplazó por los orificios ventanales obligándole a abrir los ojos, sentía su cabeza tan ligera como una pluma, su entorno se sentía tan cálido y confortable y un cuerpo desnudo yacía a su lado, con la espalda descubierta por las sábanas y su cabello alborotado, comenzó a besar desde la parte baja de esa espalda de piel morena hasta llegar a la altura de los hombros, su corazón iba tan rápido como un caballo, sentía una ansiedad terrible al separarse ese cuerpo así que lo rodeó con sus brazos enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la morena.

El timbre sonó y la morena seguía dormida así que Quinn se puso algo de ropa para ver quién era, al llegar a la puerta y mirar por el ojete, se percató de la presencia de cierto personaje hilarante quién lo le haría gracias esta situación, Quinn no le abrió la puerta, la puerta se abrió porque la persona tenía llave.

- Buenos días – Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa resplandeciente, la cara de Francis cambió por completo y en ese preciso instante llegó Rachel asomándose.

- Francis… - Dio en un tono poco audible, la rubia permanecía esperando una especie de explicación mientras Quinn comenzó a sentirse muy incómoda.

- Me voy – Dijo Francis dándose la vuelta, Rachel la detuvo lo cual le dio muchos celos a Quinn.

- No te vayas – Dijo la morena, se sentía confundida, se sentía una terrible persona.

- Entonces me voy yo – Dijo Quinn – Buscaré mis cosas – Fue a recoger el resto de su ropa y sus cosas mientras Rachel no sabía que hacer.

- Me dijiste que no volverías a verla, que no ibas ni a pensar en ella – Fue lo que dijo Francis, era una relación abierta eso sí, pero Rachel le mintió y no cualquier mentira, una que implicaba perderla, porque Francis sabía que Quinn Fabray era capaz de enamorar a Rachel y perderla para siempre.

Por su parte Quinn al escuchar eso y confirmar que era verdad que la morena había dicho eso le hizo confirmar varias cosas, una de ellas que Rachel mintió por ella, o quizás lo dijo en verdad pero no pudo evitar volver a caer, ambas cosas eran sin duda a su favor, Rachel podría estar enamorada de ella, Quinn sintió una breve alegría en todo su ser pero cayó en cuenta en una cosa, le dijo a Francis que no se fuera, pero aún a ella no la había detenido, pasada su felicidad momentánea se fue directo a la puerta al haber terminado de recoger sus cosas, miró a Rachel, sus ojos expresaban un lío interno, volteó la mirada y siguió.

- Espera… Quinn… - Dijo con algo de miedo.

- ¡¿SÍ NO QUIERES VERLA POR QUÉ NO LA DEJAS QUE SE VAYA?! – Estalló Francis, Quinn sólo miró a Rachel esperando una respuesta.

- Ella y yo no somos nada… - dijo finalmente con dificultad no segura de lo que estaba diciendo, prefirió ir por lo seguro, su plan de siempre, evitándole la mirada a Quinn – Ella ya se iba, para no volver… - Esas palabras calaron en el fondo de Quinn, pero más a fondo en su portadora Rachel, nunca le había costado decir algo así sobre sus ligues, quizás esas rubia no era uno de ellos, era mucho más, quizás Quinn ya había hecho su hueco en el interior de la morena con su firma y huella.

Quinn miró por última vez a Rachel antes de irse por la puerta, sus miradas se encontraron, Quinn inexpresiva y Rachel una mirada de disculpa que no funcionó para nada en Quinn, la rubia en ese instante se dio cuenta que se había enamorado irremediablemente de Rachel, salió por la puerta sintiéndose el ser más vulnerable del mundo, con un peso en su espalda que se colaba a su corazón, miró al cielo y gotas comenzaron a caer, no le importó.

Empapada hasta el alma llegó hasta la plaza y se refugió bajo un árbol con el único motivo de prender su pipa y tratar de relajarse, un dolor en el pecho le invadió y aunque la lluvia descendía del cielo y tenía su cara mojada, eso no le hizo sentir que sus lágrimas eran más pequeñas.

_Que irónico, ya sabía que esto iba a pasar e igual me lancé al barranco ¿Por qué nunca me escucho? No puedo culparle, ella nunca me habló de sentimientos, pero yo los sentí y estoy segura que ella los sintió, tu encanto mágico terminó siendo tóxico Rachel Berry ¿Por qué me dueles tanto Rachel Berry?_

Rachel Berry se quedó con la mirada de Francis sobre ella, la cual sonrió levemente con un dejo de tristeza, había estado pendiente de todo el entorno, la reacción de Rachel, incluso la expresión de Quinn, pudo notar que se querían, que ganó la batalla haciendo que Rachel destruyera los vínculos ¿Pero fueron realmente destruidos? Al observar a Rachel pudo notar que no se sentía bien, por un momento pensó que la morena empezaría a llorar, cosa que jamás había visto, quizás sí estuvo a tiempo para poder salvar a Rachel de involucrarse más con esa mujer.

_¿Sí hice lo correcto por qué me siento tan mal?_ Esa pregunta merodeaba la mente de Rachel mientras fingía prestarle atención de Francis, quién decidió quedarse con ella esa noche, pero Rachel no quería, quería estar sola, quería pensar, algo se desencajó dentro de ella luego del suceso _Quinn…_

Quinn estuvo en su balcón al llegar de la calle, no se había cambiado de ropa, ni incluso se había molestado en secarse, miraba las gotas caer, Santana había notado que seguía ahí, mojada, definitivamente algo le pasaba y estaba segura que tenía que ver con Rachel.

- Quinn ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó la latina.

- ¿Yo? Nada, estoy perfectamente bien – dijo en una magnífico esfuerzo porque todo aparentara normal en ella, pero sabía que su amiga la conocía.

- Has estado llorando – Soltó Santana, Quinn se giró y la miró, dio una sonrisa torcida y dijo.

- Es la lluvia, más _creepy, _estoy bien…

- Te vas a resfriar, ve a darte un baño y cámbiate de ropa mujer – Se rindió la latina, la verdad Quinn admitiría nunca algo sobre sentimientos, pero se veía mal, se preguntaba que había pasado, quizás mañana le preguntaría mejor o más tarde.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde aquel momento, Santana no sabía que hacer y estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Quinn había estado comportándose de manera muy extraño, parecía un coma andante, casi no comía, iba a trabajar, volvía, muchas veces sentía el olor del cannabis carburado en el aire, más de lo habitual, hablaba tan inexpresivamente, no quería llegar a eso pero tenía que hablar con Berry, la rubia al final le comentó lo que había pasado, pero lo hizo de forma burlona como sí no le doliera, fingiendo estar bien y la rubia tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir algo, que de repente sentir dolor la estaba consumiendo, claro ella no lo decía, pero su amiga podía percibirlo fácilmente.

Decidió que tomaría cartas en el asunto pero no sabía como, debía llegar hasta Rachel Berry para decirle sus cosas claras como eran, nadie lastimaba a Quinn Fabray y se iba de rositas sin ninguna consecuencia.

Rachel Berry nunca había estado tan inexpresiva, ida y decadente como lo estaba después de aquel encontronazo, incluso Francis podía notarlo, se sentía bien por un lado que Rachel se quedara con ella, pero por otro lado se notaba que la morena no lo estaba disfrutando, algo le inquietaba, todo le molestaba y todo le aburría, lo único que le apetecía hacer era quedarse en su casa, tocar guitarra y fumar marihuana, intentó ponerse cariñosa con la morena y por momentos funcionaba, pero no llegaban al sexo, incluso la morena nunca fumaba cuando Francis estaba ahí, pero ahora parecía nada importarle demasiado ¿Qué hacer? ¿Se le pasaría? ¿O quizás debía dejarla ser feliz? A final de cuentas Rachel siempre fue su amiga y sí ella la estaba haciendo infeliz pues no se sentía nada bien.

Santana López se encontraba esperando en el bar que Quinn solía frecuentar, donde conoció a Rachel, se veía bastante agradable y pidió una cerveza y observó que un grupo de montaba a tocar, ya los había escuchado y tenía que admitir que eran buenos, una vez terminada su presentación los músicos bajaron del escenario y acomodaron sus cosas, antes de que pudieran irse Santana los interceptó.

- Vaya, si es Rachel Berry – Comentó Santana, los chicos miraron a la morena, esperando una respuesta ya que ellos no sabían quién era la latina, la morena sonrió, ella sí se acordaba.

- Te conozco, Santana – Respondió, antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la latina interrumpió.

- Necesito hablar contigo una cosa, Berry – La morena sintió algo, la mirada de Santana era algo gélida y seria, además sabía que esto tenía que ver con Quinn Fabray – En privado – Enfatizó, los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros y fueron a tomar algo.

- Tu dirás – Dijo la morena, Santana la observó, tenía leves ojeras y parecía aunque no la conociera mucho estar luchando por exteriorizar una indiferencia porque sabía de que iba el tema.

- Eres una estúpida Berry – La morena la vio ofendida – Deja de ser tan jodidamente cobarde y aprovecha tu oportunidad con Quinn y antes de que digas alguna estupidez, no, ella no me mandó a decirte nada, de hecho sí se entera me mata, ella también está jugando al estúpido de juego de que no le afecta nada, pero a mi no me engaña, ella se muere por ti y tu por ella así que…

- Cállate de una vez – El rostro de Rachel mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos a flor de piel pero trataba de mantenerse serena.

- Tenías que decirle que se quedara, pero no lo hiciste, yo nunca había visto a Quinn así, ya ni fingir se le da bien y estás desperdiciando a una gran persona, aunque esté un poco jodida, es una excelente persona, deja la estupidez Berry y haz algo por amor a Cristo – Dijo finalmente yéndose y dejando a la morena sola con un mar de sentimientos dentro de sí, corrió al baño y lloró porque necesitaba dejarlos salir de alguna manera mientras por su mente pasaba _Quinn seguro me odia, tal vez ya no quiere verme más, la he decepcionado._

Por la mañana Quinn se iba a trabajar iba un poco temprano así que se metió en una cafetería, se compró un café y siguió hacia su trabajo, al llegar a la agencia, la recepcionista le informó que la han estado esperando, vio que era la novia de Rachel, si ya pensaba que no era un buen día, porque últimamente ninguno lo era, este se pondría peor.

- Fabray – Dijo la rubia.

- Yo ni siquiera se como te llamas – Respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica, la otra rubia frunció el seño – Vamos a mi oficina, que sea rápido lo que sea que tengas que decirme – Se dirigieron a la oficina de Quinn.

- Soy Francis Kennard – Quinn hizo un gesto como "Ajá…" con aburrimiento, a Francis empezaba a molestarle pero entendía un poco la actitud – He venido en paz, sabes ya puedes dejar de ser tan insoportable, vengo a hablarte de Rachel – Quinn la miró, no entendía que hacía esa chica en su oficina.

- Verás, no me agradas para nada pero a Rachel sí y la decisión que tomó no está haciéndola feliz y si tu eres capaz de hacerlo, hazlo Fabray, yo no me voy a interponer más, estos días ha estado tan decaída aunque lo niegue, se nota que no duerme, actúa como sí nada le importa aparte del cannabis – Quinn la miró sorprendida ¿Qué era todo eso que esa chica le estaba diciendo?

- Yo se que tu también la quieres, pude notar como la veías y como te afecta la situación, ella siempre ha sido mi amiga y sí yo no puedo hacerla feliz es egoísta no apartarme, pero ni te atrevas a hacerle daño Fabray, porque te arrepentirás – Dicho eso se fue del lugar y Quinn quería gritar, esas revelaciones le habían confundido ¿Debía ir por ella?

**Creo que me quedó algo largo el capítulo, bueno espero les haya gustado se que tengo mucho sin actualizar pero de verdad con todo lo que pasa en Venezuela no había podido, Faberry oficial se acerca, pero ese no es el fin, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias acerca de la historia, me ayudan mucho gracias por esperar a los que lo hicieron, un abrazo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disculpen el retraso, ya saben que he tenido días duros, pero me esfuerzo mucho en actualizar aunque no parezca, no abandonen por favor, que me hace muy feliz verles aquí, este capítulo un poco romántico por así decirlo jajajajaja, disfrútenlo.**

**Colorful**

**Summary: UA "- ¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? – Me parecen interesantes – Sígueme" Dos amantes en un viaje que las llevará a encontrarse a sí mismas y descubrir que todo lo que necesitan es amor, rated M sexo, drogas, FABERRY.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, las canciones que puedan aparecer tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Chapter 8 – Tu, mi verdadero vicio.**

_Concéntrate Fabray ¿Vale? Planteándose una situación hipotética en que Rachel Berry siento lo mismo que yo ¿Qué debería hacer? _La mente de Quinn establecía debate interno mientras permanecía en su oficina desde que Francis se fue, dejándola con una incertidumbre que no la dejaría trabajar correctamente. _No debo hacer nada, es decir sí ella de verdad está arrepentida ¿Por qué no me escribe? ¿Por qué no me llama? ¿Por qué no me busca? Ella tiene que disculparse, no tienes por qué arrastrarte Quinn… Por otro lado, tal vez pensará que me he ido para siempre de su vida… ¡Basta! ¡Que te busque ella Quinn! ¡Y es mi última palabra!_ Quinn pensó que esa chica la estaba enloqueciendo, se moría de ganas de verla, pero su orgullo le decía que no debía ceder.

Rachel no pudo dormir desde que Santana López se apareció en el bar soltándole semejante información, despertó con ganas de ir en busca de Quinn, pero primero debía hablar con Francis y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, dejar de huir, para empezar a correr, corre hacia los brazos de Quinn Fabray, que probablemente no estés precisamente abiertos para ella, sabía que la rubia era orgullosa. Le dijo a Francis que se pasara por su departamento, su novia le contestó que iría en un par de horas porque "Tenía que hacer algo antes" lo que la morena no sabía es que se encontraría hablando con Quinn Fabray en su oficina, tampoco tenía por qué saberlo.

La angustia creía en Rachel iba en ascenso al ver por su ventana a Francis aparcando, para luego subir, tenía que enfrentar la situación, estaba enamorada de Quinn y tal vez, la rubia la esté odiando, pero el primer paso es terminar con Francis, inhaló fuertemente de su pipa y la apagó, prendió un incienso y se sentó a esperar que llegara, unos golpes en la puerta de escucharon y la puerta se abrió, allí estaba Francis con una extraña sonrisa un poco triste en su rostro, Rachel no supo a qué venía eso. Rachel observó se le acercó y dio un beso en la mejilla de la morena y se sentó frente a ella, Rachel pudo ver en sus ojos una leve melancolía.

- Entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Dijo Francis.

- Francis… - Suspiró – Yo…

- No hace falta Rachel, se que estás enamorada de ella – La morena abrió sus ojos sorprendida - Después de todo, eres mi amiga y para mi, eres un libro abierto, la que estuvo cerrada, era yo – Rachel quiso decir algo pero Francis la detuvo – Ve por ella Rachel, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.

Una lágrima caía por la mejilla de piel morena, una lágrima que sido reprimida por mucho tiempo, ese pequeño camino acuoso trazado por su trayectoria que expresaba lo que las palabras de Rachel que se negaban a salir de su boca, con su mirada acuosa que permanecía mirando a Francis, sin saber que decir, ella simplemente sonrió.

- Está todo bien Rachel, no te castigues y ve por ella – Dijo la rubia, la morena suspiró para evitar que otras lágrimas salieran.

- Lo arruiné todo… - Dijo en un susurro audible – A ti… A ella… Todo…

- No, fui yo la que se interpuso en eso que creció entre ustedes dos, pero Rachel, puedes arreglarlo, por dios ¡Eres Rachel Berry! – Dijo Francis animando a su mejor amiga y ex-novia, pero no todo era tan fácil para ella, le dolía no poder estar en el lugar de Quinn, sin embargo, estaba haciendo lo correcto no sólo para Rachel si no, también para ella misma.

Al cabo de un rato Francis se fue, su misión estaba terminada, además que Rachel necesitaba estar sola y pensar, ahora sentía un peso menos sobre su espalda, el asunto con Francis estaba resuelto y de buena manera, mejor de lo que esperó, ahora sólo tenía que llegar a Quinn, o huir ¿Por qué enfrentar un mundo desconocido sí puedes escapar? Recordó la palabras de Santana López, que pareciendo insultos sólo buscaban ayudar ¿Estaría ella desperdiciando la oportunidad de estar con la maravillosa mujer que es Quinn Fabray? _Es hora de que hagas algo Rachel, no pensé que fueses tan cobarde, sólo es amor ¿Qué puede salir mal?_ Dijo para sí misma decidida de que recuperaría a Quinn, suponiendo que la tuvo alguna vez.

La noche inundó las calles y Quinn permanecía en su departamento, mirando desde el balcón a la gente transitar, regresando a casa después de un día más de rutina ¿A algunas de esas personas les habrá pasado algo interesante en el día? Probablemente, al igual que ella, se les habían presentado en su oficina la novia de la personas de la cual no puedes dejar de pensar diciéndote que vayas a por ella y le confieses tu amor, es debe ser bastante común. Santana apareció a su lado mirándola fijamente, como sí estuviese leyendo su mente fácilmente.

- ¿Hoy no sales? – Preguntó Santana – Tengo un evento en…

- No quiero fiestas – Respondió rápidamente Quinn sin quitar su mirada de la ventana.

- Ya se lo que quieres, pero no lo vas a conseguir mirando por el balcón – directo al punto, clásico de Santana.

- ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con el tema? Joder, no me interesa Rachel Berry – Protestó la rubia, Santana se limita a sonreír.

- Yo ni mencioné a Berry, oye Quinn antes eras menos obvia y sabes, seguiré con el tema hasta que no lo resuelvas, mira que esta Quinn que parece un coma andante, es un poco insoportable – Santana se fue y Quinn se quedó sola.

Vagó por su departamento con un tabaco en su mano derecha y un trago de whiskey en su manos izquierda, miró a cada rincón del lugar y recordó la vez que Rachel estuvo ahí, cuando los recuerdos inundaron su entorno al punto de comenzar a ahogarse, tomó su abrigo y salió del departamento, sin darse cuenta sus pies la llevaron un sitio que no ayudaría mucho en su condición, luego de vacilar un rato, decidió entrar.

Avanzó hacia dentro del local y se sentó en el área de fumadores, encendió su cigarrillo y pidió una cerveza, había música, un buen ambiente, pero no sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo allí, pensó que quizás había sido un poco estúpido, iba a levantarse de su puesto cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, sin tener que voltear, ya sabía quién era.

- ¿Ya te ibas? – Preguntó la morena.

- Si – Respondió en seco la rubia, de repente se sentía molesta.

- Vaya, que hostilidad – Se quejó la morena.

- ¿Hostilidad Rachel? ¿En serio? Me voy, a ver sí esta vez si me detienes – Dijo cortante la rubia, eso había calado profundamente hasta el fondo de Rachel.

- ¡Quinn! – dijo y le tomó por el brazo – Ya basta, yo no estoy con ella… Yo…

- No me importas sí estás con ella o no, ya es un poco tarde Rachel – Dijo Quinn con sus ojos aguados, Rachel la miró de igual manera y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres estar conmigo – Dijo la morena, Quinn la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué me hiciste Rachel? – Dijo en lágrimas - ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Por qué me dolió tanto que me dejaras ir? – Dijo la rubia.

- Lo mismo que me hiciste tu a mi… Sólo que… ¡Tenía miedo! Joder, tantas cosas que me haces sentir en tan poco tiempo, es… Abrumante, pero no puedo vivir sin eso… Sin lo que me haces sentir – Dijo apartando la mirada.

- Yo también tenía miedo… Sigo teniendo miedo, hace mucho no se lo que es estar enamorada, hace mucho no se lo que es sentirme querida, lo arruinaré todo y todo lo bueno que llega a mi vida, tarde o temprano se me es arrebatado de las manos… - Comentó Quinn, Rachel se acercó y la besó en los labios, un beso que duró lo que les pareció una eternidad.

- No se como vayan a resultar las cosas en el futuro, pero ahora, quiero estar contigo Quinn y sólo contigo – Respondió la morena y Quinn unió sus labios con los de su chica.

- Entonces… ¿Estamos juntas? – Preguntó la rubia.

- Estamos juntas – Respondió la morena y ambas sonrieron.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- Bueno, podemos quedarnos aquí o… ir a mi departamento.

- No soy tan fácil Rachel – Dijo Quinn divertida.

- Eso no dijiste las otras veces – Respondió Rachel.

- Cállate Berry

- Tu, yo, LSD, piénsalo – Dijo Rachel guiñándole el ojo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue dos chicas con un mismo corazón latiendo a la misma frecuencia, las luces pasaban por sus ojos a una velocidad alucinante mientras la música estridente las llevaban a otra dimensión y sus neuronas danzaban al ritmo de la misma, sumergidas en una ola de gente en igual de condiciones pero que para ellos no existían, sólo estaban ellas dos, mientras las caricias aumentaban y píldoras pasaban por sus lenguas selladas con un beso. Estaban en un Rave al aire libre, se alejaron de la música corriendo y se tumbaron ambas en el pasto riendo incontrolablemente, se unieron en un beso reafirmando lo feliz y vivas que se sentían.

- Creo que mañana no podré ir a trabaja así – Dijo Quinn riendo.

- Que les den, no los necesitas, tienes talento para poder ser tu propio jefe – Contestó la morena.

- Pero me gusta mi empleo, ya sabes, ves muchas modelos – Dijo para provocar a la morena.

- Idiota – Respondió.

- Era broma, además, ahorita no me importa el futuro, me importa que estás aquí y la estamos pasando bien, además la agencia no querrá perderme, soy valiosa – Dijo riendo.

- Yo tampoco querría perderte – Dijo la morena, se fundieron en otro beso, aunque estaban un poco alejadas de la gente, no les importara quién las estuviese viendo, las cosas subían de tono con cada roce.

- Rachel, sí seguimos no me podré detener y mira nada más donde estamos – Comentó.

- Tienes razón, pero eres irresistible rubia – Comentó la morena.

- Deberías ir a cenar un día, así conoces a Santana, es la única familia que tengo para presentarte – Dijo la rubia.

- Ya la conozco – Dijo la morena, Quinn la miró extrañada – Seguramente me matará por decirte eso pero ¿Qué más da? Ella fue a hablar conmigo, me dijo que estaba siendo una completa idiota al dejar ir a una persona como tu – Dijo riendo un poco.

- Voy a matar a Santana – Dijo Quinn, la morena se limitó a reir – Sabes, sí no fuera porque en mi adolescencia la pasé tan mal, me gustaría volver a ser tan joven de nuevo y no importarme que mañana debo trabajar – Comentó Quinn.

- Eres joven aún Quinn – Dijo Rachel – Lo somos, jóvenes y llenas de drogas – Dijo y ambas se les escapó una risa – Por no decir hormonales que no pueden parar de pensar en follar – Volvieron a reír, aunque fuera broma, no era del todo mentira.

Quinn acompañó a Rachel a su casa y subieron a su departamento, Rachel le dijo que podía quedarse a dormir si quería y mañana fuese a trabajar sin problemas, la rubia accedió, ya era bastante tarde y debían dormir, sin embargo, nunca es tan tarde para una muestra de amor físico apasionado que se desarrolló en la habitación en horas nocturnas porque se les era imposible no desearse, en una serie de roces cargados de amor, pero al igual tan calientes y pasionales como el mismo infierno, con lo mejor de ambos mundos, posteriormente las chicas quedaron rendidas una en brazos de las otra por el sueño y el cansancio.

El sol salió y el clima frío arreciaba, pero ellas estabas muy calientes donde estaban, el clima anunciaba que las fiestas se aproximaban, ese festival de compras compulsivas que llamar navidad, para Quinn nunca habían sido demasiado especiales, quizás cuando era sólo una niña, luego de eso sólo tenía recuerdos vacíos y luego, con Santana, que juntas cenaban y veían los patéticos maratones de películas de navidad bajo el efecto de algún psicotrópico, o ir a esas fiestas de fin de año donde el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, alcohol y estupefacientes les brindaba una buena noche, ahora quizás su visión se habían ampliado un poco, estaban Rachel y Britt – Britt, aunque ellas sí tenían familia y amigos, no podían arrebatarle eso, pero bueno, era cuestión de decisiones.

Para Rachel las fiestas navideñas significaban un protocolo a seguir, sus padres venían a verle, estaban Sam, Blaine y Francis que eran sus amigos, a veces tenían que asistir a conciertos navideños, al final de cuentas no eran tan malo porque terminaba con sus amigos y hacían la fiesta a su modo, sin embargo, se detuvo a pensar en Quinn _"¿Cómo habrán sido sus navidades?"_ Pensó, no quiso darle muchas vueltas a esa pregunta y mejor pensó en darle una buena navidad a su novia, aunque no estaba muy segura como hacer eso. Luego pensó en sí sería muy pronto que sus padres la conocieran, serían muy felices al saber que por fin tenía una novia legal, aunque no estaba segura a donde llegaría su relación.

Quinn no le habían dicho aún a Santana que ella y Rachel estaban juntas _"¿Quién se la aguanta después? Con su "¡Lo sabía!" nadie" _pero se acabaría enterando eventualmente, una vez que llegara a casa, tendría que decirle algo para evadir semejante interrogatorio que le esperaba. Los días pasaron sin mucho movimiento, Quinn tenía trabajo y Rachel ensayos y presentaciones, se veían para almorzar y ese tipo de cosas, un rapidito y de vuelta al mundo real, pero se sentían felices y ansiaban que llegara el fin de semana.

Quinn llegó a su casa luego de su jornada de trabajo del día, saludó a Santana, la cual obviamente había notado un cambio en la actitud y humor de Quinn, observaba que pasaba mucho rato hablando por teléfono y se escurría para no ser escuchada, pero Santana no era tonta, eso sólo podría tener un nombre y apellido, era extraño ver a Quinn así, pero era muy gratificante, se le veía esa sonrisa sincera que hace mucho tiempo la vida se encargó de sustituirla por sonrisas arrogantes, o vacías.

Una vez que la rubia terminó de hablar por teléfono estaba en su estudio haciendo unos bocetos, al parecer tenía algo en mente, Santana tocó la puerta y entró.

- Tenemos que hablar rubia – Dijo Santana – Y no escaparás.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – Contestó calmada mente sin quitar la vista de sus folios, ya sabía a que venía todo eso.

- Que me expliques por qué no me has dicho que estás con Berry.

- Debe ser porque no estoy con ella – Lo negó Quinn.

- A ella no le agradaría saber que la estás negando… Déjame llamarle y preguntarle… - Dijo Santana sacando su celular, Quinn levantó la vista y suspiró con derrota.

- Bien, sí, estamos juntas ¿Feliz? ¿Puedes dejarme quieta ya? – Dijo Quinn.

- No, no me basta con eso, porque ya lo sabía, ahora cuéntame todo, con detalles sucios incluidos – Quinn hizo una mueca ante eso, luego sonrió, a Santana le pareció haberle visto sonrojarse pero la rubia apartó la cara, procedió a contarle la historia a su amiga y su sonrisa no pudo evitar hacerse notar, igual que la de Santana.

- Lo supe desde la primera vez que hablaste de ella, que terminarías así, me alegro mucho por ustedes – Dijo Santana.

- No es para tanto – Dijo Quinn

- Cállate, ya eres una cursi ¿Para qué seguir haciéndote la dura? – Contestó Santana.

- Mira quién habla – Contra-ataque de Quinn.

- Sabes, deberíamos organizar una fiesta, ya sabes, el enano hippie con sus amigos, tu, yo y Britt.

- Es muy pronto para eso – Contestó Quinn, estaba aterrada pero no quería decírselo a Santana, no sabía como llevar una relación bien, tenía miedo a equivocarse, a apresurarse, o a tardar, todo era muy confuso para ella.

- ¿Desde cuando una fiesta tiene un tiempo específico para nosotras? Quinn, ya te estás poniendo aburrida.

- No es eso, es que… - Se quedó callada la rubia.

- Comprendo… Sí créeme que te comprendo, suele sucederme con Britt, sabes que tu y yo somos muy parecidas – Dijo Santana, Quinn la miró confundida.

- Tienes miedo Quinn, es normal, pero tranquila, déjate llevar, es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar, mírame a mi, yo no pienso mucho las cosas y me va de maravilla.

- Gracias Santana – Dijo finalmente la rubia, Santana sonrió y dejó la habitación.

Quinn se pensó mucho las palabras de Santana, quizás para el fin de semana podrían pautar una reunión, todos juntos, después de todo, se venía las fiestas decembrinas y le hizo un poco de ilusión que la pasaran todos juntos, hacerse amiga de los amigos de Rachel, y que Rachel se hiciera amiga de Santana y Brittany.

Mientras tanto Rachel, permanecía con sus amigos Sam y Blaine en su departamento ensayando y componiendo canciones nuevas, no había vuelto a ver a Francis, debía darle tiempo, lo que hizo fue admirable y ella necesitaba sanar, sólo se contactaban por mensajes para saber que todo andaba bien. Rachel vio a sus dos amigos, quizás debía decirles todo lo que había sucedido.

- Chicos – Llamó Rachel – Tengo algo que decirles – Sus amigos se miraron y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención.

- Terminé con Francis – Dijo la morena, sus amigos no mostraron sorpresa alguna.

- Era de esperarse, te tardaste un poco – Dijo Blaine.

- Y que lo digas, entonces ¿Rachel sigue en sus andanzas? – Comentó Sam.

- De hecho…

- ¡Ya va! ¿Es lo que yo creo que es? – Dijo Blaine - ¡Sí! ¡Está saliendo con la chica de cabellos teñidos rosados! ¿Cómo era? ¿Quinn no? – Rachel se puso roja y sus amigos rieron.

- Has dado en el clavo, al parecer amigo – Dijo Sam.

- No, ahora es rubia – Dijo Rachel, volvieron a reír.

- Ya decía yo, tenías un brillo en los ojos y una actitud demasiado risueña, alguien está enamorada – Dijo Blaine.

- Si, estoy seguro que eso tiene su historia, no es algo de repente – Dijo Sam.

- algún día se las contaré ¿Vale? – Volvamos a lo que estábamos.

Entre un par de bromas volvieron a lo suyo, Rachel sonrió pensando "_estoy enamorada"_ siempre fue alguien libre, pero la idea de estar con Quinn, aunque le aterraba un poco también le hacía muy feliz, miró su celular y un mensaje de ella había llegado como sí le leyese la mente.

"_A ver que te parece, tu y tus amigos este fin de semana en mi departamento, junto con Santana y su novia, un poco de cena y luego diversión ¿Te parece?" _

**Sí, es el final del capítulo, como costumbre mía, aunque no lo corté en una parte crucial, espero les haya gustado comenten que les gustaría que pasara y aporten ideas, creo que empiezo a quedarme seca, o es que la situación actual no me deja concentrarme, bueno espero sus comentarios, saludos.**


End file.
